


Halex/Mcsummers Prompts

by parkshan820



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halex, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Possessive Hank, Romance, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy, mcsummers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 35,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Just some prompts that I have decided to write for you guys. Not enough fanfiction of these two so I added more.Chapters are short but sweet.*I do not own these characters, they belong to Marvel.*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: Will you be my boyfriend?  
> Person B: Huh?  
> Person A: Sorry, what did I say?  
> Person B: Will you be my boyfriend?  
> Person A: Yes, of course :)  
> Person B: … Wait a second- 
> 
> Person A: Alex Summers  
> Person B: Hank McCoy

**Chapter One**

Hank was busy in the lab just like any normal day. 

He sighs, getting ready for when Alex comes into the lab, lately the blonde has been spending all of his time in the lab talking to him. Hank doesn’t understand why he does this, he just…. does it. After the whole Cuba missile crisis disaster, the angry teen had really turned around. Now that Charles spends all of his time in his study and doesn’t interact with any of them these days, Alex had began to become nicer. Hank hasn’t really noticed how it happened, sure he sees the little things that Alex does for them and Hank still feels stupid when he realized that the blonde was probably lonely these days. 

Alex had began to make dinners for him and Sean. He would remind him to eat and to sleep. Sometimes he would storm in and grab his paw and drags him outside into the sunlight, demanding that he needs to go outside more. He would then make sure Sean doesn’t get into trouble and spend time with Hank so the scientist wouldn’t feel lonely and Hank realizes that he likes the company. 

Hank would sometimes ramble on about what he was currently working on and even though Alex has no clue what he is talking about, he would still listen, adding little comments and questions in to let him know he was listening and trying to learn what he was going on about. The brunette liked it when Alex paid attention to what he was saying, it made him feel special. No doubt about it, the blonde was still a pain in the ass and he will _never_ admit that he has a crush on the other teen to _anyone_.   
Like ever.

He sighs when he hears the lab doors open and he turns his head to see that, indeed, Alex came in and grabbed the stool to make himself feel like he was at home. “Sup bozo.” He says and Hank clenches his jaw. He hates it when Alex calls him that name but he couldn’t help but notice that he said it with less venom. With less mocking and more… affectionate? Maybe he was just going crazy. 

“What do you want Alex?” He asks as he looks into his microscope. The blonde shrugs and leans against the table and grins. “I’m bored and Sean is too busy playing his videogame, so I thought I would spend some time with you.” He says and Hank ignores the butterflies that flutter into his stomach. He frowns and sighs as he looks over at him with amber coloured eyes. “As long as you don’t break anything.” He grumbles and Alex huffs. “That was one time.” He says exasperated. “Still.” He hears the other huff and he knew without looking that the other male was pouting. 

Alex starts talking about what he has done during the day and Hank half listens to him as he continues to do his work. “Hey, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Hank stops and blinks. Wait what? He looks over and sees that Alex was looking at him with an innocent look. “Huh?” He asks and Alex shakes his head and gives his attention back to the brunette. “Sorry, what did I say?” He asks and Hank gives him an confused expression. Did Alex really didn’t know what he just said? 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He repeats slowly and Alex grins happily. “Yes, of course.” He says and smirks as Hank’s mind blanks. His brain takes about ten seconds to register what the hell was going on and he blinks once more. “Wait a second-”

Alex interrupts him with a gentle kiss and that little shit. He was just played, oh he was so going to get him back for this. Once they pulled away, the blonde smirks and his bright blue eyes soften that keeps distracting him. “Just go with it Hank.” He says and leans up onto his tip toes to kiss the scientist once more. 

Hank lets his blue arms wrap around the smaller teen and smiles in the kiss. This was going to be quite a story when people ask how they asked each other out. 

_And I wouldn’t have it any other way_. He thinks. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: A, shut up.  
> Person B: I didn’t say anything….  
> Person A: I know what you’re gonna say and I don’t want to hear it.  
> Person B: Ok then, I guess you don’t wanna hear me say I love you.  
> Person A: I take it back. Say it.
> 
> Person A is Hank  
> Person B is Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. They were really sweet.

**Chapter Two**  
  
Alex was bored. As he laid on the couch he couldn’t handle the stupid ticking noise the clock was making. Sean was outside flying, Charles and Erik was busy “playing chess”, and Raven was out shopping with Angel and Darwin. Everyone was busy and he was just here trying not to die from boredom. Then suddenly he grins wickedly and gets off the couch. Hank wasn’t busy. Sure he was in his lab again but Alex was sure that he wouldn’t mind being interrupted by his boyfriend. 

Alex hums happily as he walks into the lab and smiles softly as he watches Hank going over some notes, quietly muttering underneath his breath while he reads. The blonde walks farther into the room and sits down onto the stool. Just has he was about to open his mouth and say something Hank beats him to it. “Alex, shut up.” 

The blonde pouts and deflates. “I didn’t say anything.” He mumbles, making Hank sigh but doesn’t look up or stop reading. “I know what you’re gonna say and I don’t want to hear it.” He grumbles and Alex huffs. 

What a way to be treated by your boyfriend. 

Alex stands up and started to slowly walk out of the lab. “Ok then, I guess you don’t wanna hear me say I love you.” He says and was about to walk away more quickly when he sees Hank look up out of the corner of his eye. _Got your attention now._ He fights down a grin and makes sure to let his boyfriend know he was serious when the brunette grabs his wrist. Alex looks back to his boyfriend. “I take it back. Say it.”

Alex grins and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.” He says lovingly and Hank pulls the blonde into his lap. The brunette kisses the other teen and starts to trail kisses along his jaw, making the blonde giggle. “I love you too.” He says huskily and Alex grins as he shifts so he was straddling the other male. “Want to take a quick break?” The blonde asks and Hank pulls him into a deep kiss.

“Thought you never ask.” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: I want a hug  
> Person B: *opens arms*  
> Person A: From someone hot  
> Person B:*slowly lowers arms down*  
> Person A: *softly* I meant you, B
> 
> Person A is Alex  
> Person B is Hank

**Chapter Three**  
  
The teenagers were kicked out of the mansion for the day. Charles and Erik said it would be good for them and to go swim in the pond since it was such a hot day. Really, it was so they can have sex as loud as they wanted. Alex was very sure about it. Hell, everyone agrees with him on that statement and he felt very proud to be able to say something and have all of the others agree with him. 

But hey, the pond was clean and it was a good day to swim. There was even a deck, and he didn’t know that ponds were even supposed to have a deck. Alex honestly thought decks only comes with a pool but he was not going to say that out loud or the others were going to laugh at him for saying something so dumb. 

He couldn’t help that he was in solitary for half of his life so far. 

They have been swimming for three hours now and they were all tired from swimming. Currently all six teenagers were sitting in a circle under a big oak tree that provided plenty of shade for all of them. They wind has picked up, making his wet skin become cold and he sighs as he wraps his arms around himself. “Do you think we are allowed in yet?” Sean asks and Darwin shrugs. “Ask the professor, he can hear you.” He says calmly and Sean groans. “I do not want to hear him having sex in my mind thank you.” He says and Raven giggles. 

“Well, I’m going back into the pond.” Angel says and both Raven and Sean stand up. “Race you there!” The ginger yells and the three teenagers race off and jump off the deck and into the water. Darwin chuckles as he walks over to make sure they don’t hurt each other. Hank raises an eyebrow in the blonde’s direction, silently asking if he wants to go over to the pond. Alex shakes his head as he lays down and looks up at the clouds. 

It was still a surprise, seeing the clouds after such a long time of seeing a cement gray ceiling. He shivers as a gust of wind picks up once more, making goosebumps break out onto his skin. He sits back up and looks over at Hank. “I want a hug.” He says and Hank gives him a look of surprise, the blonde doesn’t ask for hugs often. Hank opens his arms for him and Alex smirks, deciding to play with him. “From someone hot.” He playfully teases and he curses inwardly when the brunette slowly lowers his arms looking hurt. 

Alex scooches over and smiles softly. “I meant you, Hank.” He says softly and smiles at the relief in Hank’s eyes as he pulls the blonde into a hug. Alex sighs gratefully as the fur warms him up and he stays in his arms for a few long minutes. Hank kisses the top of his head and the other teen grins as he looks up and lets his boyfriend pull him into a kiss. 

Even though they were kicked out of the mansion for the day, it was worth it to get Hank out of the lab. It gave him quality time with the beast he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Feeling really appreciative here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: Hey honey?  
> Person B: Yes dear?  
> Person A: Why do we sound like an old couple even though we’re only twenty?  
> Person B: I can’t answer that love.  
> Person A: Why?  
> Person B: Maybe, we were lovers in our past lives.  
> Person A: *snuggles more into person B*
> 
> Person A is Alex   
> Person B is Hank

**Chapter Four**

Hank was a morning person. He would get up early and be fully awake. However, his boyfriend Alex was not a morning person. He didn’t mind, it just means he gets to spend more time in bed holding the love of his life. Alex was gorgeous either way. In the morning light, when the sun displays across the blonde’s bare skin, it makes the pale moonlight skin shine. Alex softly breathes but Hank notices the way his eyelids are fluttering, that he was going to wake up very soon. 

Sure enough, bright baby blue eyes open and Alex sighs tiredly and grumbles at the sunlight that was in his eyes. “Are you staring at me like a creep again?” He asks tiredly and his blue eyes stare straight into his own amber eyes. “Only because I love you.” He retorts and Alex gives him a soft warm smile. He yawns and stretches as he sits up and rubs at his eyes. His blonde messy hair falls into his eyes and he runs his fingers through them. He makes a noise when Hank tugs him back down and relaxes when he was pulled into the warm blue chest. 

“I love you too.” He mumbles as his brain slowly comes back online. Hank rubs his hand along his lovers spine and grins as he feels the other male shiver. “Hey honey?” Alex asks as he lifts his head so he was looking at his boyfriend. The brunette loves when the blonde just wakes up, he lets his walls completely down and shows him his true self. “Yes dear?” 

“Why do we sound like an old couple even though we’re only twenty?” He asks and Hank fights back a chuckle. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder what Alex’s thinking process was. Sometimes he just asks the weirdest questions at random times or make a comment. An example was last night, while the team was eating dinner and Sean past Alex a bowl of avocado salad and Alex looked at it before making a face and quickly passing it to him as if the bowl burned him. “Avocadoes are weird. They would be under ripe then be ripe for seven hours then they would be overriped. What is with that?” 

The whole table gave the blonde strange looks before they locked themselves into a conversation about avocadoes. Hank sighs as he looks down at his lover. “I can’t answer that love.” He says because he wasn’t even sure how to respond to the question. It was only morning after all. “Why?” He insists and Hank sighs. “Maybe, we were lovers in our past lives.” He comments and Alex makes a pleased noise before snuggling more into him. 

The scientist smiles as Alex slowly falls back to sleep. “Such a sap.” Alex retorts back half asleep. “But I’m your sap.” He says lovingly and Alex hums as sleep pulls him back under. 

God he loves him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, you hate me. I know that. But I need you to trust me. I’d never let anything happen to you, because I…. I love you.”  
> -Alexander Summers
> 
> High School AU!

**Chapter Five**

Hank was sick an tired of bullies. Well Alex Summers is his main problem. He just doesn’t understand the boy. He would be nice one second then snarl insults at him the next, it was oddly confusing. The blonde boy just transferred to his school last year and rumors quickly spread about him and everyone avoided him. Hank had felt bad when he saw him sitting alone in the cafeteria and went over to sit with him. Alex gave him a sharp look with a scowl and promptly ignored him the whole lunch period. Hank quickly learned that he preferred to be alone. 

Then Warren had to come back to his school. God he was awful in elementary school and he just had to follow him to high school. “Hey loser.” Warren snarls as he pushed the brunette into the lockers. Hank’s books goes everywhere and his glasses fell off. Great, now he can’t see. _I can’t get a break, can I?_

“Aww you can’t see four eyes? Well, suck it up.” He growls and Hank’s fingers brush against his glasses. “Hey asshole, leave him alone!” He winces when he hears a fist hit flesh and he looks up surprised to see that Alex punched Warren in the jaw. “What’s wrong blondie? Can’t handle your boyfriend being teased.” Warren snarls and Alex glares at the man. “I suggest you walk away right now. Or do we have a problem here?” Alex growls and Hank was surprised that Warren looked scared for a second. 

His sees lower down and oh, now he could see why he was scared. The blonde had taken his switchblade out but the actual blade isn’t out yet, but the blonde looked ready to fight if he had to. “No we don’t.” Warren grumbles then walks away. Alex doesn’t move until Warren has turned the corner before he takes a deep breathe and puts his knife away. 

“Are you okay?” He asks softly as he helps gather Hank’s books. “Uh yeah, you didn’t have to. I’m used to it.” He says awkwardly. The blonde shrugs as he looks down at his shoes. “Well, see you and thanks.” The brunette stutters out and goes to leave. “Wait, can we talk outside?” Alex asks nervously as he looks around. 

Hank sighs and nods. He follows the boy outside until they were at the bleachers. Winter was coming so nobody was at the football field. Hank shivers as he pulls his jacket closer around him. “What do you want to talk about?” He asks and Alex kicks at a loose pebble and watched it bounce across the tarmac. 

“Look, you hate me. I know that. But I need you to trust me. I’d never let anything happen to you, because I…. I love you.” The blonde says, cheeks burning red and not looking at the brunette. Hank blinks in surprise, did he just hear that correctly? Was this the reason why Alex’s mood kept on changing? “You love me?” He squeaks and Alex sighs and turns. “I get it, I’m a freak, I’ll just walk away now. Don’t worry, I won’t come near you again.” He mumbles bitterly and Hank surprises himself by grabbing the other teen’s wrist. 

“Alex, I ….. I love you too.” He says and he looks at him in surprise. “You do?” He couldn’t help but ask and Hank takes a step closer. He really hasn’t done this before but he just goes along with it. “Yeah.” He says softly and hesitantly brushes his lips against Alex’s. Their breathes hitched and their lips pressed more firmly together.   
It was awkward but it was the best kiss that Hank ever had. They pull away and Alex’s fingers slowly intertwine with his. Hank’s heart skips a beat and he gives the other boy a smile. Alex shyly smiles back and both boys kiss each other once more. 

Hank wasn’t cold anymore.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: You’re insufferable  
> Person B: Thanks  
> Person A: That was not a compliment  
> Person B: I know
> 
> Person A is Hank  
> Person B is Alex

**Chapter Six**  
  
Sean doesn’t understand Alex’s and Hank’s relationship. First of all, it took them forever to finally admit their feelings and get together. But man, they can be confusing. They would tease and bicker with each other all the time. To outsiders, it looks like they are fighting and hate each other but to Sean and the others, they knew better. 

Even if they were bickering, you can still see the love in their eyes. Hell, sometimes they bicker when they are cuddling together, that was a big one the first time that happened. He thought they were fighting at first but then they would kiss each other and continue to banter with each other. 

It was quite a sight sometimes. Charles would only smile when they would start and Raven would giggle, watching to see which one would win this time. Erik would roll his eyes but have a smirk on his face and tell them to make sure they don’t get too loud. Sean smiles, they were complete opposites but they were perfect for each other. 

Soulmates and Sean just hopes that he would be able to find that type of love one day. Be able to meet his soulmate. 

At the moment they were all in the library for once. It was a good change, Erik and Charles were playing chess at a table and Raven was laying across the couch, reading some romance novel. Sean himself was scrolling through his phone while Hank was in the chair by the fireplace, also reading. But the book was probably about something that was related to science. Alex yawns as he walks in, freshly showered and stops and frowns when he realizes there was no place for him to sit. 

Sean was interested and watched as the blonde shrugged then yanks the book out of Hank’s hands and sits into his lap. Hank splutters and gives him a glare, but still wraps both arms around the blonde and shifts him so Alex was more comfortable in his lap. “I was reading that.” He grumbles and Alex hums. “Hank, you read this book three times. I know cause I watched you do it, so who cares?” Alex says as he marks the page but places it onto the table. 

Hank sighs but kisses him. “Alex, you’re insufferable.” He grouches and Alex smiles. “Thanks.” He says cheerily and Sean frowns. He doesn’t think the scientist meant it as a compliment. 

“That was not a compliment.” He says and Alex gives him a smile and kisses his boyfriend. “I know.” He says as soon as their lips parted. Hank smiles and pulls him even closer and Alex rests his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder as their fingers intertwine together. Sean doesn’t understand their relationship but as long as they are happy, that is what matters.


	7. Light Based

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight: Person A and B waking up to see the light shining in the window while they’re cuddling.
> 
> Moonlight: Person A and B sitting outside together late at night and as the temperature drops, they snuggle up together.
> 
> Starlight: Person A has always lived in big cities so they haven’t been able to really see the stars well so Person B drives them out, far away from the city, to show them what the stars really look like. 
> 
> Person A: Alex Summers  
> Person B: Hank McCoy

**Chapter Seven**  
   
 **Sunlight:**

Hank was in the library reading away as Alex was sprawled on top of him with his head on his chest. “Why is it that I can’t go anywhere without seeing you two being all sickly sweet!” Angel groans and Alex looks at her. “I don’t know. Your timing I guess?” He says confused and Hank hums as he flips the page. “Come on Angel, leave them be.” Darwin says and she nods. “Fine.” She says softly and cuddles up to her own boyfriend. “As you were saying?” Alex said, raising an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. “Shut up Summers.” She snips and he grins. 

Alex yawns as he settles back down and listens as Hank’s heartbeat thumps strongly. Like a soothing lullaby that makes Alex start to doze off. As he slowly starts to fall asleep he hears Hank talking to Darwin and fingers running through his hair. Alex hums appreciative and he lets sleep pull him fully under. 

Thump, thump, thump. 

That was the first then he hears and heat is the first thing he feels. He hums as his eyes slowly open and he frowns. What? Where was he? This is not his or Hank’s bedroom. He sits up a little and looks around. Oh, they were still in the library, okay then. Alex hands fumbles around for his phone and squints to check the time. Eight in the morning? Wasn’t is ten at night a second ago? He yawns as he puts the phone back onto the table and sees Hank lightly sleeping. “Hank.” He says quietly. “Hank.” He says louder when he didn’t get a response. “Hmm?”

He hears and his boyfriend’s eyes open. 

“What? Oh, we must have fallen asleep while we were cuddling.” He says after a second he checks his surroundings. “God I need a shower.” Alex says while wrinkling his nose as he finally stands up on shaky legs. “So do I.” Hank grumbles and Alex takes his paw as he drags him up to his room. “Still a good morning though.” He hears his boyfriend say and the blonde couldn’t stop the smile if he tried. 

He couldn’t have been more right.

**Moonlight:**

Alex loves full moons. 

It was the only time he could see the moonlight shine into his tiny cell through the tiny window. He would always climb onto his cement bunk and look up to see the full moon. He would stare at it all night until the sun came out. It was really the only reason why he would look out his window. 

Tonight is going to be a full moon. He has always loved the moon and the stars and the constellations. He barely remembers them now and he tries to ignore the sadness that coursed through him intensely, but full moons he always made sure when they came out. “Hey babe, what’s with the blanket?” Hank asks confused when they walk by and Alex grins. “Tonight’s a full moon. I’m just going outside to look at it.” He says and couldn’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks. 

He hated when people finds out that he likes this kind of stuff, bullies at school always teased him for it. He was glad that he doesn’t remember there harsh words and their names to matched. “Do you mind if I join you?” Hank asks and the blonde was taken aback. He wasn’t expecting that reaction. He knew for a fact that he had a soft smile in his direction and his heart skips a beat. “Yeah.” He says quietly and Hank beams and wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I never knew you liked the moon.” He comments and Alex shrugs with a grin. “That’s the best part about relationships, learning something new about them every day.” He says and the brunette laughs. He smiles, feeling glad that the scientist finally got over the fact that he was blue. Alex feels even happier knowing that he was the cause of having Hank accept himself. Though, every once in a while he still takes the pill to make him the lanky nerd again, but the other students liked his beast side. Alex does too. 

Alex throws the blanket down on the ground and sits down on top of it. He looks up to see the moon shining and bright. Almost like it was smiling down at him, whispering that he was safe and that it will always protect him. He would never say any of this out loud, he knew it sounded weird but it was still comforting for him. 

Hank looks up as well and it was a little chilly, but it wasn’t bothering either men since they have higher body temperatures then most people. 

They don’t know how long they’ve spent outside, sitting in comfortable silence in the moonlight. Alex knew it was late since the temperature dropped making it cold for him. He shivers and the beast wraps a furry arm around his waist and pulls him close. Alex smiles and curls up into his arms. 

Silently he thanks the moon for staying with him throughout the years. Thanks the full moon for giving him his boyfriend, thanks her silently for everything good that has happened in his life so far. He knows she will never leave him until the day he dies. 

**Starlight:**

All six teenagers were sitting at the table during dinner. Neither of them picking a fight thankfully, but instead, having a nice conversation. “Man you know what else I love? The stars.” Raven says and everyone agrees. “Especially since the moon is away and there are thousands of them in the sky, almost like a painting.” Charles says and Erik snorts but still lovingly takes his lover’s hand. 

“When I was little, and I still do it every night, I would look out my window to look at them.” Sean says and smiles. “It always reminds me of home.” Hank smiles and Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. I haven’t really seen the stars.” Alex says and regrets his words as they all stare at him. “What are all of you looking at?” He growls angrily, not liking their stares one bit. 

“How have you not seen the stars?” Raven asks and the blonde rolls his eyes. “I was in a tiny cement box with nothing but gray walls and a cement bed.” He says bitterly and nearly screams at their reactions. He doesn’t need their pity. 

“Alright children, what about we go to bed.” Charles says and Alex nods at him gratefully to get the attention off of him. As they walk off in different directions, Alex quickly walks up the stairs and was about to open his door when someone grabs his wrist. Alex yanks hard and turns to glare at Hank. “Hey relax, do you trust me?” He asks and Alex wants to laugh. Trust this bozo? Please. 

He gives him a curt nod, not in the mood to have everyone on him because he hurt the bozo precious feelings and lets the nerd drag him away. The blonde was confused when Hank drags him outside and away from the mansion. “Okay bozo, if your plan is to finally kill me, just know that I can kill you faster.” He scowls and the brunette shushes him. “I’m not going to kill you.” He says quietly and the blonde scoffs. 

Yeah right.

He was just about to call it quits when Hank suddenly stops and Alex nearly runs into him. He was thankful that it was so dark out since he could feel his cheeks burning. “Look up.” He whispers and Alex sighs but looks up. Holy shit.

His breathe was taken away and he lets go of Hank’s hand as he takes a couple more steps out into the field. There was so many stars twinkling and shining. He couldn’t stop the smile that spreads and he couldn’t stop the laugh that escapes his throat. “When I heard you didn’t see the stars, I wanted to change that. It’s not fair that you couldn’t see them for so long.” Hank says after awhile and Alex looks over at him. “Thanks Hank. You didn’t have to.” He says softly and he could barely see the sheepish grin while shrugging his shoulders. 

“I felt like I needed to.” He says and Alex’s heart skips a beat. He scolds his heart for having feelings for the bozo and ignores the feeling. “Thanks, you’ve turned out to be a decent guy.” He says and the brunette smiles. “I think that’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” Hank jokes and Alex shrugs. “Can’t be mean when you showed me what the stars really looked like.”

He whispers and both boys look back up at the night sky.


	8. Otp Questions

**Chapter Eight**

**1\. Who likes to sit in the other’s lap?**   
Alex loves to. If there was no seats left, he would gladly go over in sit in his boyfriend’s lap.

**2\. On a cold day, who likes to snuggle up to the other?**  
Alex has a higher body temperature but when it gets really cold, he likes to snuggle up to Hank since he is like a furnace.

**3\. Who cooks the food and who does the dishes?**  
Hank can’t cook for his life. He burns water, who does that? Alex does the cooking and Hank does the dishes.

**4\. How would they describe each other to loved ones who hasn’t met their partners yet?**  
Hank would describe Alex as a loving idiot who has a short temper but a heart of gold. Alex would say that his boyfriend is a genius, tall, beautiful and shy.

**5\. Who is more likely to kiss their partner on the forehead?**  
Hank is. Since he had transform into the beast, he is much taller then the blonde so it’s much easier to kiss him on the forehead then the lips if Alex doesn’t go onto his toes. 

**6\. Who makes a scrapbook of all their memories to give to there partner for a special event?**  
Hank does, Alex isn’t really into that but he sure does love it when Hank gives it to them.

**7\. Where would they go to get away from everyone else and just be alone?**  
The bedroom. Everyone knows not to go inside without knocking. Sean did it once and he is still mentally scarred for life. 

**8\. Who would want to take cute pictures for Instagram?**  
Scott would. Alex doesn’t care about the social media world and Hank hates it. So Alex’s little brother would secretly take pictures of the couple when they were being cute and post it on his. 

**9\. Who would most likely call their partner dude, babe, and idiot, all in the same sentence?**  
Hank would. He loves Alex but sometimes he really wonders how he thinks about things before doing them. 

**10\. How do they let their loved ones know they are dating?**  
They didn’t need to tell anyone. Charles was a telepath so he already knew, and the way they acted around each other made everyone knew instantly. 

**11\. Who breaks out in a dance when they hear their favourite song and who joins their partner dancing no matter what they are currently doing?**  
Alex loves to dance. So whenever he hears his favourite song, he didn’t care where he was or how people gave him strange looks. He breaks out dancing and when Hank sees him, he joins him no matter what he was doing.

**12\. Who still blushes when their partner compliments them?**  
Hank is just a shy awkward nerd. He isn’t used to Alex complimenting him, so Alex made it a mission to give him compliments everyday. When they pass each other in the hallways, when they are eating dinner, before they go to bed, etc.

**13\. What memories do they share together that will stay with them forever?**  
Their first kiss is a sweet memory that both of them will cherish together. It was the day after Darwin had died and Alex was stuck in a dark cloud. He constantly sits on the roof, knowing that no one will ever find him. Hank had found him and didn’t say anything, just sat beside him holding his hand out, letting the blonde know that he was there. It became a routine and three weeks later Hank was talking quietly to him and the blonde surprised him by leaning over and kissing him. It was the place that started their relationship.

**14\. Who wakes the other up in the morning? How do they wake them up?**  
Alex is not a morning person. He was forced to wake up at dawn in prison and he promised himself that he would never wake up early again. Hank was making it very difficult. Hank would gently kiss along his shoulder and up his neck. Alex would sigh contently and grumble as Hank kisses along his jawline and finally on the lips. 

**15\. It’s time to get groceries. Who likes to look at everything and who just wants to power through and get everything done so they can go home?**  
Hank takes forever just to pick something. Alex despises the words that Hank needs to get one thing from the grocery store and end up coming out with ten things instead of one. Alex most times just power through and get it done but is stuck waiting when Hank is with him. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: The stars look pretty tonight.  
> Person B: No, they look the same every night when we look at them. Nothing has changed.  
> Person A: You were supposed to say I was prettier.
> 
> Person A is Alex and Person B is Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a short one folks. Maybe I will even most two chapter today.

**Chapter Nine**

Both boys watch the stars nearly every night. They didn’t know why, they just do. Alex sighs as he rests his head against the other’s chest. “The stars look pretty tonight.” He comments looking up at the stars. “No, they look the same every night when we look at them. Nothing has changed.” He says and Alex frowns. He sits up and gives him a look. “You were supposed to say I was prettier.” The blonde says and Hank makes the expression that screams, “oh shit, I fucked up.” 

“Alex-” He starts to say and Alex huffs and stands up. “Forget it.” He grunts out and Hank was up in a flash. “I’m sorry, I failed at the boyfriend of the year award but I love you and you are the best thing that ever happened in my life.” He rambles on and Alex grins in his chest. “Hank.” He says but the beast doesn’t stop, just continues to ramble on. “I don’t know where I’ll be without you in my life.” 

“Hank! I was just kidding around.” Alex says and Hank gives him a look. The blonde couldn’t help but giggle and the scientist smiles softly. Alex leans up onto his toes and kisses his boyfriend. “You will always win the boyfriend of the year award in my books.” He whispers when they pull apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. Most likely going to post a second chapter soon.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: Ok, B, this is C, and C, this is my B.  
> Person B & C: Oh.  
> Person A: -wait  
> Person B, shoving A to the side: Hi, I’m their B!
> 
> Person A- Hank  
> Person B- Alex  
> Person C- Lorna

**Chapter Ten**  
  
Hank was showing Lorna Dane around. She was the newest student in the school and he was making sure that she meets every teacher. Making sure she knew that the teachers are only a couple of years older than most of the students. He walks into the Gym to see Alex dismissing the class and gathering his stuff.

The blond looks over and grins at both of them. “Hey, who is this?” He asks and Hank almost glares at the new girl staring at the blond. “Ok, Alex, this is Lorna Dane, and Lorna, this is my Alex.” He says, not realizing he just called Alex his. Both of them look at him and replied in unison. “Oh.” Lorna looked sad while Alex looked surprised at his words. “Wait-” Hank says, going back to see what he had said when Alex shoves him to the side a little and holds out his hand for Lorna to shake. 

“Hi, I’m their Alex Summers.” He says and Hank blushes. She smiles and nods. Alex throws the brunet a smirk and Hank shrugs. “Well, I’ve got to go to class so see you boys.” She says and walks out of the gym. “So I’m yours huh?” Alex asks with a smirk and the brunet blushes once more. “I uh, didn’t like the way she looked at you.” He says and he smiles. Alex leans over to quickly kiss him then their hands intertwine together. 

“I don’t mind.” Alex says and Hank smiles. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person D: *slides a $20 on the counter* Tell me about A and B.  
> Person C: *leans closer and whispers* They’re dating.  
> Person A and B: *hears muffled screeching from excitement from the other room* *sighs* Knew this would happen…
> 
> A- Hank McCoy  
> B- Alex Summers  
> C- Sean Cassidy  
> D- Raven Darkholme

Chapter Eleven  
  
Raven had sent Sean onto a mission. She was sick and tired of Alex and Hank pining for each other but not admitting that they have feelings for each other. Charles shrugs and told him that it was not his business to get them to tell each other when Raven asked him to do his telepath thing on them. 

So she sent Sean to do his thing. Of course she promised him that she was going to pay him if he does and he went straight to his task. Sean walks back into the kitchen and sat down on the island. Raven smirks and slaps a twenty dollar bill onto the counter and slides it towards the ginger. “Tell me about Alex and Hank.” She says and Sean takes the money. He shoves it into his pocket then leans closer and whispers quietly. “They’re dating.” He says and she smiles. 

In the living room, Hank was reading a book as Alex was scrolling through his phone. They both look up when they hear excited squeals and screeching from the other room. They both sigh loudly and look at each other. “Knew this would happen some point.” Hank said and the blonde nods. “Ready for Raven?” Alex asks and Hank hums. “Guess I am.” He says and the blond sighs once again. 

Raven comes in and hugs both boys. “About time! I thought you would never get together!” She says happily and Alex frowns, not pleased at all. He doesn’t really like people so close to him, it took him a long while to get used to Hank being so close. I guess that’s what happens when you go to prison. 

“Thanks Raven.” The brunet says for both of them and Hank wraps an arm around the blonde. Alex smiles softly and she gasps. "I have to go tell everyone else!" She says and runs out of the room. "Well at least we don't have to tell anyone." Alex says while shrugging and the other teen smiles. "Very true.” He says and kisses the blond beauty in his arms. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you’re busy but can we cuddle? I miss you.” -Alex Summers

**Chapter Twelve**  
  
Alex feels like he never sees his boyfriend anymore. Even when he goes down to the lab, Hank doesn’t talk to him. Alex would try but then the brunet would get frustrated and ask why the blond was here and it hurt when he said that. The teen shrugged and said that he was bored and Hank told him to go and bother someone else. 

Currently he was walking through the halls aimlessly tired and bored. He freshly showered after he took an hour and a half run and ate something afterwards. Alex’s legs were shaking but he kept on walking around, hoping someone was free so he could just do something.

After walking around for what felt like forever he declares a ‘fuck it’ and goes to his room. A nap sounded good at the moment. He opens the door and looks down when he sees Hank up and ready. “Hey.” He says quietly and Hank kisses his cheek. “I’ve got to go and finish the Blackbird.” He says and goes to walk out when Alex turns and tugs at his sleeve. 

The scientist looks at him and Alex fights back the tears. Dammit he was tired and sore. He missed his boyfriend, he has the right to be slightly emotional at the moment. “I know you’re busy but can we cuddle? I miss you.” He says and he sees his boyfriend soften and give him a soft smile. 

“Of course.” He says softly and herds Alex to the bed. Hank lays down and pulls Alex down on top of him. The blond instantly relaxes and his muscles twitches in pain after being tense for so long. He groans as Hank gently rubs his hand along his spine and he shivers. “Relax baby, get some sleep. You look tired.” He whispers in his ear and Alex hums as he starts to drift off. 

What he wasn’t expecting was that when he woke up, Hank was _still_ there. 

The blond nearly burst into tears once more but holds them back. He doesn’t like to be emotional in front of others, Hank was still trying to get Alex to break those walls down. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around lately.” The brunet says gently and kisses the top of the blond's head when he realizes that he was awake. The teen closes his eyes and huffs out a breathe while there hands join together. “I understand.” He says quietly and Hank tightens his hold around his boyfriend. 

“I promise I will take more breaks more often, you deserve to know that you are the most important thing that happened to me.” He whispers and this time, Alex couldn’t hold back the whimper that escapes his chest. “I love you Alex.” He whispers and the blond lifts his head to look at his lover. Hank softly, gently kisses him and his world finally feels complete. 

Hank was good at calming the chaos that happened in his mind. Destroys the evil little voice that nags at Alex in the back of his mind. Whispering, screaming sometimes, that he doesn’t deserve this. That no one will never love him, that he was a monster who shouldn’t be free. 

“Can we cuddle more often?” Alex whispers and the scientist grins. “Hell yeah.” He says and Alex nuzzles into Hank’s arms once more. Feeling safe in his boyfriend’s arms. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person C: Hey B, are you free around seven on Friday?  
> Person B: Uh yeah?  
> Person C: What about you A?  
> Person A: I’m free  
> Person C: Great! I’m not, but you two have fun on your date!  
> Person B: Did they just-
> 
> Person A: Alex  
> Person B: Hank  
> Person C: Sean

**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Erik was at the kitchen table drinking coffee, just like any other person. Well, his morning was great until both Sean and Raven sat down. “We need help.” Raven says and he grunts. “Talk to Charles.” He grumbles and both teenagers pout. He sighs and gives them a look. “What do you want?” He asks defeated and they both look smug, Erik sighs knowing that they will hang this over his head for a long while. 

“Okay so both Alex and Hank have feelings for each other.” Sean says and Erik nods already knowing that. “And they are both too scared to admit it.” Raven adds and Erik has an inkling of what they need his help for. “So you need an idea on how to get them together.” He finishes and both teenagers brightened. “Exactly!” They exclaim in unison. 

“Okay, give me one minute to think.” He says and Sean stares at him while Raven gets her own cup of coffee. Exactly one minute later he places his empty mug onto the table and leans towards them. “I have an idea.” He says and waves them closer so no one else could hear what he has to say.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sean hums as he walks into the library and grins when he sees Hank on the couch reading and Alex playing on his phone in the chair by the warm fire. Sean just hopes that Erik’s plan works. “Hey Hank, are you free around seven on Friday?” Sean asks sitting down beside the lanky brunet. Hank looks up and gives Sean a confused look. “Uh yeah?” He states in a questioning tone. He hopes Hank hasn’t caught onto the plan yet, the scientist was super smart and he got onto plans freaky fast. 

“What about you Alex?” He already knew the blond was but it was still nice to ask. Alex gives Sean a bored look and almost looks relieved to finally get out of this huge mansion for the day. “I’m free.” He says and Sean grins. 

“Great! I’m not, but you two have fun on your date!” He says excitedly and hurries out of the room with both males watching him. Alex is most likely giving him a glare while Hank is giving him a panicked look. Hank closes his book and looks over to the other boy. “Did he just-”

“Yeah he did.” Alex says with a grin and both males chuckles. “Funny how they still don’t know we are together.” Hank says as he pulls the blond onto his lap. Alex only hum as he gives him a kiss and shrugs. “Gives us an excuse to get out of the mansion.” He says and Hank grins at him. 

“Yes it does.” He says and gives Alex another kiss. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person C: Wanna go to the mall with me this weekend?  
> Person B: I’m doing stuff.  
> Person C: Oh come on! You never go out.  
> Person B:No, you don’t understand-  
> Person A: *walks in* Hey guys.  
> Person B: *Points to A* They’re stuff.
> 
> A is Alex, B is Hank and C is Raven

**Chapter Fourteen**  
  
Hank was excited for the weekend. He had everything planned out and he couldn’t wait to spend it with Alex, man he was in for a surprise. Hank was looking over his plans when Raven walks in. She skips up to him and gives his a grin while jutting a hip out. Hank really didn’t care for her anymore, he really only sees her as a friend. No not friend, like a sister. 

“Wanna go to the mall with me this weekend?” She asks and Hank frowns. Spend hours walking around a mall to buy expensive things that you are only going to use once. It does not sound like fun at all and anyway he already had plans. He shakes his head as he looks back down. “I’m doing stuff.” He says distractedly and she huffs. 

“Oh come on! You never go out.” She says and gives him a glare. “No you don’t understand-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Alex walks into the room and doesn’t blink at the conversation as he plops down onto the couch and waves at them. “Hey guys.” He says and Raven nods at him then goes back to glaring at Hank. The brunet gives up on telling her that he already as plans and points at Alex. The blond raises an eyebrow and Raven looks confused. “They’re stuff.” He says and Alex just looks confused while Raven blushes. “Oh! Well um have fun with that and uh enjoy uh your weekend. Um, I’m going now.” She says flustered and nearly runs out of the room. 

“What was that about?” Alex asks and Hank smirks at his boyfriend. “Raven trying to get me to go to the mall with her on the weekend but I have plans for us.” He says and Alex once again raises one perfect eyebrow. “Will I like these plans?” He asks with a mischievous smirk and a playful spark in his eyes. “Oh trust me, you will like these plans.” Hank says matching his smirk. Alex hums as he cuddles up to the brunet. 

“What’s the plan?” He asks and the other teen shakes his plan as he closes his journal. “It’s a surprise.” He says and Alex frowns. “Bozo, you know I hate surprises.” He states with a frowns and Hank pulls him into a gentle kiss. “I promise you will like this one.” He whispers and Alex nods. “You know I trust you.” The blond says quietly and the brunet smiles.

Indeed he does know.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Translation: you forgot” -Alexander Summers
> 
> Modern with no powers Au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, there is so much snow outside! I guess that happens when you live in Canada.....

**Chapter Fifteen**  
  
Alex walks into the house, grinning when he walks in and hangs his coat up and toes his shoes off by the front door. Today was their fifth year anniversary together and they both had plans to take the day off work. 

He just had to do a quick grocery run but he was back in ten minutes, just like he promised this morning. He walks into the kitchen and places the bags of groceries onto the counter along with his keys. “Babe, I’m back.” He calls out in the apartment and frowns when he only gets silence. “Hank?” He asks and searches throughout the apartment to see where his boyfriend had went off to. 

His brows furrows when he realizes that he was the only person in the apartment and he yanks his phone out. 

_Alex: Hey, where are you???_

_Hank: At work like usual, why?_

Confused and hurt he sits down onto the sofa in the living room. Why was Hank at work? They had plans. He wouldn’t just ditch him just for work would he? He knew Hank was busy being a doctor but Hank had told him two days ago that the Chief of Surgery had agreed to let him have the day off. So why was he at work? 

_Alex: I thought you had the day off? Both of us did for today so why are you at work?_

He waits impatiently for his boyfriend to reply as he starts to put the groceries away, hoping for the time to pass and by the time he was finished, Hank would have replied. He finishes and Alex felt like it was to soon for it to be finished and with his heart beating, he checks his messages to see if Hank had replied. 

_Hank: Was that today?_

_Alex: Don’t you know what today is?_

_Hank: A Tuesday?_

Holy shit, he forgot. The bozo actually fucking forgot their anniversary. The blond blinks the tears back and takes a deep breathe for his temper to cool down and not get the situation any worse than it is. 

_Alex: It’s our fucking five year anniversary!_

He jumps when his phone rings and Alex already knew who was calling him. He slides the phone over to the green and brings the phone up to his ear. “Shit baby, I am so sorry. I had a surgery planned today and I was confused on why it wasn’t up on the board so I just thought that the patient had changed their mind.” Hank immediately gushes out and Alex looks up to the ceiling and clenches his fist. “Translation: you forgot.” He grits out, counting down from ten in his mind to cool his anger down. 

He knows his anger easily controls him and his family had already taught him some techniques to help cool his temper down. But the white hot anger was fighting back and he felt fucking hurt right now. “I know you must feel like shit and I am such a bad boyfriend. Please forgive me.” He begs and the blond nods. 

“Just come home now with flowers and ice cream and in twenty minutes. Then I might consider that this conversation never happened.” He growls and hangs up before Hank could get a word out. He quickly wipes the tears that have escaped his eyes and sniffles. 

He shuffles into the bedroom to get changed into his pajamas and wraps a blanket around his shoulders. He checks his phone to see that only two minutes have past and he growls. What a fucking disaster this day has become. Was it too hard to spend a day with your boyfriend not caring about the outside world? 

Apparently it fucking was too hard to ask for.

In nineteen minutes with only one minute to spare Hank walked through the front door. Alex walks into the hallway and gave his boyfriend a dirty look. He closes his eyes and holds a hand up before Hank could say anything and only shakes his head as he wanders back into the living room and continues watching his movie. 

Hank paused the movie and kneels down in front of his lover. “Sweetheart, I am so, so sorry. I have no idea how to fix the mistake I had made and I feel only worse knowing that I made you feel like I didn’t love you even though you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Now I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I promise I will never make you feel this way again.” He says and Alex struggles to hold the tears at bay. He wasn’t normally this emotional but even he has his limits and he never had anyone made him feel so low. 

“You can’t make a promise you can’t keep.” He chokes out and felt a little proud that his voice doesn’t crack or waver. Hank sits down beside him and places both of his warm hands onto his cheeks. “Then I will try my hardest not to make this mistake again.” He whispers and Alex smiles. “That’s better.” He says and pulls his bozo into a kiss. 


	16. Otp Questions #2

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**1\. Who falls asleep on the couch and who puts a blanket over them?**

Hank would fall asleep on the couch. When he is almost done a project that he had spent months doing it would pull several all nighters to finally finish the product then he would crash on the nearest soft flat surface, which always ends up being the couch in the main lounge room. Alex would walks in and only smile fondly while placing a blanket on top of the other. 

**2\. Who would be more likely to hug their partner and pick them up off the ground?**

Hank would. The height difference was huge between them. Before Hank had transform he was only a few inches taller but know he was the beast he almost towers over the blond. Alex didn’t mind, he loves the height difference between them and secretly loves the hugs and being lifted off the ground. 

**3\. Who would give the other their jackets because it’s cold?**

Hank surprisingly. It was one of their first dates before he transformed and while they were walking down the streets, he noticed that Alex was shivering so he slipped out of his jacket and placed the clothing around the other’s shoulders. Even to this day, when Alex was cold, Hank would still give his jacket to his boyfriend. 

**4\. Who is ready to take on the world in the morning and who is ready to go back to bed?**

Sleep is precious to Alex. When he was in prison, they always woke the cell mates at crack ass of dawn before the sun was even up. Now that he was out of prison, (he was still thankful to Charles and Erik to this day for getting him out) he loves to sleep in until the sun was high in they sky. He will never understand why Hank can get up so early and be bright as fucking ever when he himself, is like a klutz. 

**5\. Which one likes their music on full volume?**

Alex loves music. He loves all the different types of music and he loves it loud. Most of the time he was in the garage fixing cars when his music was on at full blast but everyone else in the mansion doesn’t know how he isn’t deaf since they can hear it on the other side of the huge property. 

**6\. Which one keeps a cool head during arguments?**

Definitely Hank. Alex knows he has a huge temper and it likes to take control of him quickly during fights, probably having someone like Hank around to keep him calm was a good thing for everyone.

**7\. Who sleeps on the couch when they get into a fight?**

Hank usually sleeps on the couch in his labs when their fights get really bad. They don’t usually last long or happen often, they don’t like to be mad at the other and would feel guilty for what they had said during the heat of the moment. Alex usually gets sick and vomits all night while Hank wouldn’t get any sleep and was unable to concentrate on his work. 

**8\. Who takes photos of the other while they’re asleep?**

Hank has photos in his phone. No one knows about them and he will keep it that way for the rest of their lives. Alex knows he has a few but Hank has a whole album of them saved so when he has to go away to conferences, he would look through them every night before going asleep every day they are apart.

**9\. Who is more seductive when they are drunk? And who is louder in bed?**

Hank is more seductive. He is more confident and doesn’t let his insecurities stop him from flirting with his boyfriend in front of the others. He only flirts with Alex, the blond makes sure of that. Alex is more louder in bed. Hank loves how vocal the blond is but to the others who live in the mansion… well you can guess what they think about it.

**10\. Who is more protective?**

Hank’s beasts instincts are more pronounce. They flare quickly around his lover and wasn’t afraid of showing his protective side around strangers who dares to take a second look at his boyfriend. 

**11\. Who cuts the other’s hair?**

They both do. To the surprise of everyone else they like to trim each other’s hair when it starts to get too long. They both love specific styles that suits the other perfectly and didn’t trust anyone else to touch their hair.

**12\. Who reminds the other to take care of themselves?**

They both do. But Alex is the one who usually tells Hank to make sure he eats and gets enough sleep. Most nights Alex would walk into the lab half asleep and takes Hank’s hand and drag him to bed, while some days Hank brings Alex lunch and makes sure he eats it. Alex still has days where he expects someone to tell him when it’s lunchtime or to go to bed since he was used to be told to do in prison. 

**13\. Who likes to play with the other’s hair?**

Hank loves running his fingers through Alex’s soft golden hair. Sometimes when they cuddle with each other, Hank would start to run his fingers into the golden locks and Alex would hum and instantly melt into his touch. Hank also loves to pull onto his hair during sex but no one else has to know about that.

**14\. Who says ‘I love you’ first?**

It was Alex. Hank was surprised when Alex stuttered his way through the sentence. Alex doesn’t usually talk his feelings out loud but Hank had felt so honored when Alex was trusting him enough when he said he woke up and today was a sad day for him or when he said ‘I love you’ to him, because it was his way of saying ‘I trust you’ to him and Hank will never break that trust.

**15\. Who has nightmares?**

Alex has nightmares often. The little ones he really didn’t care about but the major nightmares were the ones who would make him break down in the middle of the night. Gasping and crying while shaking like a leaf freezing even though he was covered in sweat. It ranged from his parent’s death to the years of being is prison would make him react that way. Thankfully since Hank and him started to share a bed together he didn’t get nightmares, it was as if Hank was his own knight in shining armor that would battle the nightmares away. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: I hate it when people ask me if I’m still gay or not.  
> Person A: Like, what do they expect me to say?  
> Person A: “No not anymore, my gay card expired last week, and I forgot to replace it?”  
> Person B: Honey, I love you, but it’s 3am. 
> 
> Person A is Alex and Person B is Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, why does there have to be so much snow in Canada? Like ugh, anyway enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen**  
  
It was late. Very late but none of the people who were staying in the mansion could sleep. So instead of sleeping, they were are lounging around and talking to each other. Both Alex and Hank were cuddling on the love couch, Raven was in the chair by the fire, Darwin and Angel were sitting on the rug in front of the fire and both Charles and Erik were sitting at the table, playing chess as usual. 

And Sean… he was just standing in the middle of the room. “Guys I have a question. What bugs you the most?” He asks and everyone answers. They have learned not to question Sean, he was unique in his own special way. 

“You know what? People chewing with their mouths open, back at the club it was disgusting. Especially when they laugh and you just see all the chewed up food that they haven’t even bothered to swallow.” Angel says and shudders. “I agree with you.” Raven says. “People who act immature. They just say the stupidest things in the most serious moments.” Darwin says with a shrug and Sean starts to pout. “Not you Sean.” He says and smiles fondly when Sean beams.

“I hate people who repeat themselves repeatedly.” Erik says and moves his rook. “Check.” He says with a grin and Charles frowns, moving his king to the side. “People who are full of themselves, just so arrogant and think they are always better then everyone else.” He says and grins. “Checkmate.” He says and Erik blinks in surprise. “Very well done. Rematch?” He asks and the other man nods and starts to set up a new game. 

Hank hums as he starts to think of a reason while Alex sighs. “You know what I hate?” He asks and everyone looks at him. “I hate it when people ask me if I’m still gay or not. Like, what do they expect me to say?” He says and they just stare. “No, not anymore, my gay card expired last week and I forgot to replace it?”

It was such a serious thing to say in the middle of the night that no one knows how to react. Not to mention Alex usually doesn’t say much about serious things but man, it must really bug him for that. Hank sighs and tightens his hold on his boyfriend. “Honey, I love you, but it’s three in the morning.” He says and the blond only shrugs. “Just saying the truth.” He mumbles, starting to doze off. 

“Well, we will talk more about it in the morning. I believe we should all go to bed and get some sleep.” Charles says disappointed that Erik won the game this time. “Clearly we are all tired.” Erik says with a smirk. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *Is reading on the couch*  
> Person B: A….. *pokes* A…  
> Person A: Yes B?  
> Person B: I need attention-  
> Person A: *Sets book down* Okay precious.
> 
> Person A is Hank and Person B is Alex

**Chapter Eighteen**  
  
It can be difficult to date Alex Summers. 

The teen was complicated. His moods can change around quite quickly it was hard to keep up with the blond at times. Alex has so many walls built around his heart that it proved to be quite a challenge to break them all down. Hank would break one down only to slam into another wall that needs to be knocked down. 

But Alex was starting to fully trust him. 

He still felt quite proud of himself and of his boyfriend when Alex would say today was a bad day for him. Hank seems to find that the closer he gets to see the real Alex, the more bad days there are, but he refuses to give up on him. He wants to show Alex that the world isn’t as cruel it can be, that there are good things in this world. 

Every time he shows emotions and tells Hank secrets that he hadn’t told anyone else, it was like a tiny chip of his heart was given to the brunet and Hank cherishes that tiny piece and falls even more in love with the blond. He was so honoured that Alex chose him out of everyone to let a few of his walls down. He just couldn’t refuse the blond and Alex knew it, but never took advantage of him for it. Sure he uses his advantage for cuddles but that was the only thing he asks for and Hank will gladly give it to him. 

Today was a day off from training. They were allowed to do what they wanted (mostly) and they took it. Hank didn’t want to leave the lab but Charles had made sure that he couldn’t go near the lab so he resorted to the library and was reading there. He vaguely hears the door open and ignores the couch moving as someone sat beside him. He had a feeling who it was and stops himself from smiling, not wanting the other person know that he already knew who it was and why they might be there. 

“Hank.” When the brunet does not answer he lets a chuckle out as the person beside him pokes him. “Hank.” He repeats and the brunet looks up to see that indeed it was his boyfriend. He grins at Alex’s glare and gives him his full attention. “Yes Alex?” He prompts and the blond sighs. He gives him a look but proceeds to poke him as he replies. “I need attention.” He whines and the brunet nearly laughs. 

Alex sometimes acted as a cat. He dozes like a cat when he lays in the warm sunlight, tries to be all angry when instead, proceeded to look even cuter and cuddles like one when it was just him and Alex in the bedroom away from the world. Hank smiles, once more grateful that Alex was telling him instead of just bottling it up with the rest of his emotions. He places his book down after marking the page and opens his arms. “Okay precious.” He says and Alex smiles as he settles down in Hank’s arms. 

Alex sighs contently as he places his head over Hank’s heart and the brunet runs his fingers through his blond hair. “Today a bad day?” He asks and grins when the blond shook his head. “Today is a good day. Thank you for not giving up on me.” He says softly and Hank was surprised once more. There was quite a few things that he has learned that he didn’t think that his boyfriend would have. 

Once Hank had manage to break two layers of his walls, Hank was surprised when he found out that Alex was extremely touched starve. He craved attention and melts under any kind of attention that Hank gives him. That was why the brunet made a vow to constantly give him small gentle touches throughout the day to ground him. “I will never give up on you Alex, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life.” He says and he knew it was sappy as hell, but it made Alex smile and that is what him the scientist happy. 

Yeah it might be difficult to date Alex Summers, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: Why do you even love me?  
> B: Why wouldn’t I?  
> A: But…  
> B: Your smile is the best I’ve ever seen. Your heart is the kindest in the world. Your soul is the strongest of all.  
> B: And of course…  
> B: *Puts a hand to A’s chest.*  
> B: The fact that you’re you.  
> B: *Smiles* And that’s why I love you.
> 
> Can you guess who is A and B before reading???

**Chapter Nineteen:**  
  
Alex knew Hank has insecurity. It bugs him how much insecurity his bozo has, but he was there to help him through it. To get past the insecurity and to let his beast know that he truly loves him. That it’s not a huge prank in the end, that Alex wouldn’t leave him for another guy because what Hank doesn’t know is that Hank’s it for Alex. 

Hank makes him really happy.

The blond does little things to let him know that he was happy and that he wasn’t going to ever leave him. Make sure he eats during the day, drags him out of the lab after midnight to get some sleep, gives him small gentle touches that means the world to him. Alex knows he doesn’t deserve to get the best boyfriend of the year award because he as his issues as well, but they are working it out. 

They already went through a lot, went through so many walls and they completely trust each other. The minute Alex walked into the lab, he knew that Hank was struggling. “Are you alright darling?” He asks lovingly and his boyfriend sighs as he turns to the blond. “Yeah, just thinking is all.” He murmurs quietly and Alex frowns. “Is it a bad day for you?” He asks and grabs his boyfriend’s hand, fiddling with his fingers. 

The other teen just nods. “I’m almost done with the serum but I just can’t get the last part to finish.” He says frustrated and Alex sighs. He understands why his boyfriend wants to change back to his normal self but Alex loves him for him. Whether that was his human form or his beast form. 

“What about you take a break?” He suggests and Hank nods, knowing better then to go against what the laser shooting blond says. 

Alex drags him out of the lab and guides him outside into the sunlight. They both walk together, just holding hands. They don’t speak, but the silence was comfortable and loving. “Alex?” Hank asks when they finally sit down at a nearby bench. “Yes?” He responds and the other teen sighs as he looks at him with sad amber eyes. “Why do you love me?” 

It takes Alex a couple of seconds to register the question and gives him a fond smile even though he was looking at him with confused eyes. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asks and Hank looks slightly annoyed that his answer was a question shot back at him. “But…”

Alex doesn’t let him continue that sentence. His heart wouldn’t be able to hear him say ‘but I’m a monster.’ “Your smile is the best I’ve ever seen. Your heart is the kindest in the world. Your soul is the strongest of all.” He says gently and wipes a tear away from his eye as he gives him a loving kiss. “And of course…” 

He places his hand over Hank’s chest. Feeling his heart beating under the warm shirt. “The fact that you’re you.” He whispers softly and swallows. He wasn’t the type of person to talk about feelings, was taught that it was bad to show feelings at a young age. But if this is the chance to make Hank finally accept himself, then he would do it. 

Alex would do anything for Hank. 

“And that’s why I love you.” He says smiling, struggling not to show that he was close to tears. Hank wraps his arms around him and pulls him to his chest. “Thank you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you.” He whispers and Alex smiles as he tightens his hold on his boyfriend. 

“I love you too bozo.” 


	20. Chapter Twenty (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: On a scale of 1-10, how do I look?  
> Person B: A 10  
> Person A: :)  
> Person B: On a pH scale.
> 
> I think you know who is who ;)

**Chapter Twenty** :  
  
It’s been a long time since they last had a date night. 

Alex never complains but it does annoy him just a little when Hank focuses all of his time on his science. Alex gets it, he does. It’s his passion and Alex loves that but the blond wants a little time with his boyfriend. It had been three weeks since he last saw him, does he even come to bed at night? Alex doesn’t know but he doesn’t want to appear clingy. 

He knows it annoys people, his ex’s always say that he will never find someone if he depends on them for affection. So he tries a different way when he gets a new boyfriend but **nothing** appears to be working. Either he is too clingy or too distant. He just doesn’t know how to fix it, his foster sister said to never change but it seems he has no choice but to. Alex tried bugging Hank in the beginning but he sensed that he was getting annoyed so he backed off, thinking that he would have a boyfriend who was distant but it neither works. 

Why is his bozo so confusing? 

Then suddenly Hank started to pay attention to him. Yesterday he was walking down the hall when Hank was suddenly in front of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. “Let’s go out tomorrow.” He stated. It wasn’t a question he knew that for sure. Alex just wasn’t too sure anymore, should he act affectionate or not? 

Well it was tomorrow and Hank had whispered into his ear telling him to get ready and Alex didn’t fight. He didn’t want to but what was his goal? Did Hank love him? Some nights he would whisper he loves him into his skin and act as if Alex was his whole world then ignore him for the next few weeks and Alex’s emotions were everywhere. 

Because they were everywhere, he would snap and act out without meaning to. He was just so confused. He felt bad that he snapped at Sean when he just asked if he wanted to hang out. Sadly everyone else was also in the room and Sean had looked so hurt. Alex had apologized and didn’t know whether to feel guilty or say he wanted to hang out and ended up leaving the room, completely overwhelmed. Was he going crazy?

Maybe he was.

He looks in the mirror, not sure if he was wearing the right clothes. Hank didn’t say what type of attire to wear so he just hoped this was alright. He walked out to see his boyfriend in the room, all ready to go. “On a scale of one to ten, how do I look?” He asks and Hank smiles at him. “A ten.” He says wrapping his arms around the blond making him smile. He hugs back, glad he can show affection tonight and sighs content. He missed his touch. 

He pulled back with a smirk. “On a pH scale.” He says and Alex frowns. Ouch that hurts, nice to know he was basic. He was smarter than he looks, he got nineties in Chemistry and Biology. “Wow.” He says and decides to act dumb. It was probably better for Hank to think he was pretty dumb, nobody likes pretty faces that were smart. Especially blond’s, he learned that pretty quickly and Hank chuckles as he kisses his cheek. “Are you ready?” He asks and Alex just nods, he didn’t trust himself to speak. 

As Hank leads him out of the room, he wonders again if Hank truly loved him or not. He still didn’t figure out his goal. He was still so confused. Was this relationship even healthy?

He didn’t want to know the answer. 

He didn’t know if he could handle the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this got darker than I intended. Oof, I typed this up yesterday, what was going on with my brain yesterday?


	21. Chapter Twenty (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amcsummersgoddess requested a part two to the last chapter and here it is! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this love. <3

**Chapter Twenty: (Part Two)**

Hank noticed that Alex was distant. 

He knew something was bothering him but he wasn’t going to pressure him into telling him what was wrong. Alex will come to him on his own, pressuring him would only set the blond off and he really didn’t need his boyfriend being angry at him. 

Alex would come in during the week and talk to him about whatever was on his mind but lately he hasn’t been coming around and Hank couldn’t help but worry about him. So he decided it was time for him to take his boyfriend out on a date, he knows Alex likes to go out and have fun. Hank would love to see his lover smile again. 

But it wasn’t working. He didn’t understand, Alex was acting distant throughout there whole date and Hank tried prompting him to speak, to tell him what’s wrong but Alex would only smile that didn’t reach his eyes and say that everything was fine. That he was only glad that Hank was out of his lab. 

Alex was complicated.

Hank was conflicted and he didn’t know what to do to help Alex become himself again that he went to the only logical person that could have a hint of what his blond was thinking. He went to Charles. That was why he found himself standing outside of Charles’ study and knocking on the door. He hopes that it could be private but Erik was constantly by his side. “Come in.” He hears and he opens the door to see that Charles was smiling fondly at him and Erik sitting across from him with a chess set in between them. Hank didn’t understand why they played chess so much but he never questioned them. Also apparently Hank doesn’t have luck since Erik was also in the room. 

“Hey, any chance we can speak privately?” He asks and Charles nods at Erik with a worried look and the German took that as his cue to leave and nods at him as he walks by him to leave the room. “What can I do for you Hank?” He asks and he takes the seat that Erik was sitting in earlier. “Have you noticed that Alex is distant lately?” He asks and Charles hums. “Well, I have noticed that he preferred to be alone more often. Why do you ask?” He asks as he tilts his head slightly to the left, waiting for a response. “Well, when I took Alex out last night, he was very distant. I mean he wasn’t reacting the way that he used to.” He attempts to explain and the other man gives him a nod, letting him know that he understood what he meant.

“Well, I did make a promise to all of my students that I wouldn’t go into their minds without permission. Not to mention Alex has very strong barriers that are difficult to get past. I can really only go into his thoughts if he lets me. Do you at least have a reason to think why he has been distant?” He asks and raises an eyebrow at the blue mutant in front of him.

Hank has a feeling that even though Charles can’t get into his head, he knows the exact reason why Alex was acting the way he is.

Hank struggles to put his thoughts together and he shrugs. “You have been spending a lot of time in the lab lately.” Charles reminds him gently, hoping to give him a good enough hint to put the puzzle together. He watches as Hank eyes widen and he fights the urge to smile, glad that he recognizes the mistake he was making. “I have to go.” Was all the blue mutant says as he runs out of the room. Erik quickly walks in an raises an eyebrow in his direction. “Have he finally figured it out?” He asks and Charles nods. 

“About time.” Was all the German says as he moves a chess piece. “Indeed, check Erik.” He says as he frowns at the game in front of him. “I hope this doesn’t break them, they are quite good for each other.” He says and Charles smiles at him as he moves his chess piece. “Indeed they are, I hope they figure it out.” He says worriedly. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alex sighs as he stares at the ceiling. His stomach growls, wanting food but he didn’t feel hungry. It doesn’t make sense but Alex is too tired to really worry about it much. He does however sit up when he hears thundering footsteps racing to his room. He jumps when the door opens and suddenly he was engulfed in blue arms. “I am so sorry.” 

“Hank what-”

“I didn’t mean it. I don’t mean for you to think you aren’t important to me.” He rambles on and Alex just doesn’t understand. Was he asking for affection now? Hank suddenly pulls back and cups his cheeks. Why was Hank sad? Did he do something wrong? “You must be so confused. I am so sorry that I spend weeks paying no attention to you. I promise I will try better.” He says and the blond stares into his amber eyes. 

“I don’t understand, do you want me to be affectionate?” He finally asks and it was Hank’s turn to look confused. “What? Of course I want you to be affectionate.” He says and that response doesn’t make Alex feel any better. “I don’t get you. You either want me to be affectionate or distant? I don’t want to be too clingy, but I feel like I’m doing something wrong.” He finally admits. 

“You did nothing wrong. I’m in the wrong here, I neglected you and you tried to make it right but instead I ignored you even more and I hurt you.” He says trying to put his lover at ease. Alex blinks and his body relaxes now that he finally has clarity. “So you want me to be affectionate all the time?” He asks and Hank smiles and nods. “Yes, I want you to be clingy, I want you to constantly be in my presence and drag me out of the lab. I want all of you Alex.” He says and tears fills the blond’s eyes. “Really?” He asks and he nods as he pulls him into a kiss. 

“Really.” 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *Walks up to Person B, pushes a strand of hair behind their ear and kiss their neck softly*  
> Person A: If you ever, ever eat my cookies again, I will end you.
> 
> A/N- I think we all know that Person A is our favourite blond :)

**Chapter Twenty One:**  
  
Hank sighs as he walks out of the lab and up to the kitchen. He was starving and he knew if Alex found out he went two days without eating he would throw a fit.   
He quickly rummages through the cupboards since no one was in the kitchen, he went into his own cupboard. He swears Charles thinks they were eight or something because he actually put their names on the cupboards. He sighs sadly when he sees it was empty and just shrugs as he opens Alex’s. He wouldn’t mind and he brightens when he sees the box of cookies. Feeling happy he opens the box and sighs happily when he eats the first cookie. 

Alex always liked sweet things. He wasn’t too sure why and when he had asked, the blond had shrugged and said he just always had a liking for sweet things. He doesn’t eat them often but some days, when he was in the mood and had woken up to a sweet tooth, he would happily eat like sweet things. Some of them were so sweet Hank didn’t know how he didn’t throw up form them. Hank has a feeling that he was slowly starting to become like Alex. He hated sweet things, but now he realizes that he was eating sweet treats more often. 

He shrugs as he eats about five more cookies before closing the box and putting it back into place. Then going back to the lab. He stopped and checked on their bedroom and smiled fondly when he sees Alex sleeping, arms around his pillow and on his stomach. He shook his head as he gently closes the door, not wanting to wake him up and quietly goes back down to the lab. He doesn’t mean to spend days in his lab, time just seems to fly away when he was researching and he only knew it was bedtime when Alex would sleepily walk in and without saying anything, just take the beaker or test tube out of his hands and grabs his large hand and pull him out of the lab. 

He does it so silently that Hank wonders if he sometimes dreams it only to wake up in bed tangled in Alex’s arms and legs to know that it wasn’t a dream. 

He registers the door opening and he didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Just by the smell and the sound of footsteps he knew it was Alex. The blond wraps his arms around Hank’s middle and sighs as he rests his head in between his shoulder blades. Hank smiles as he adjusts his glasses and continues what he was doing, feeling much more at peace than he had yesterday. Alex then plays with the ends of his brown hair and kisses his neck, standing on his toes. “Is there something you need Alex?” He asks distracted and the blond only hums. “Yeah if you ever, ever eat my cookies again, I will end you.” He purrs into his ear and Hank stops and blinks. 

He was not expecting that answer at all. 

He puts down his beaker and turns around so he was facing Alex. “Are you really threatening me over cookies?” He asks and the blond glares at him. He look like he just woke up, his hair was all messy and his blue eyes were still glassy, still slowly waking up. He hums as he nods. “You ate my cookies, what the hell?” He grumbles and glares at him which made the brunet smile fondly at him. “You’re so cute when you try to glare at me when you just woke up. Look like a angry kitten that is just so cute.” He teases and Alex whines when his plan was not working. 

He slumps against Hank’s chest, making the brunet laugh as he wraps his arms around him. “Humph.” He grunts as his eyes start to close again. “Hey, no sleeping on me.” Hank says and the blond yawns and nuzzles even more into him. “If you’re trying to convince me that you aren’t cute, its not working.” He says with a grin and Alex just sighs as he looks up to him. “I’m tired.” He says sleepily and the brunet nods. He raises an eyebrow. “Then go back to bed.” He says simply and Alex rolls his eyes. “Then I will oversleep.” He states and he smiles.   
Alex slowly wakes up. It takes him up to almost two hours to fully wake up, they quickly learned that if Charles and Erik wants Alex to learn and train right away, they need to put caffeine into him. Hank loves when Alex just wakes up, he was so affectionate and seeks out comfort and cuddles from his boyfriend. Some days, the two would just spend all day in their room, cuddling and just being in their own little world. “How about we go and cuddle?” He suggests when he notices that Alex was starting to drift off into his arms again. 

Blue eyes look up at him and he grins sleepily and nods as he pulls onto his boyfriend’s arm. Hank chuckles but follows along, letting his lover guide him to there bedroom. “Did you get any sleep?” He asks with a yawn and Hank didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t get any sleep, he was about to doze off when an idea struck and he couldn’t escape from Alex’s arms so he ended up staring at the ceiling, his minding thinking away.

“Are you still angry about the cookies?” He teases and smiles when Alex smacks his chest. “I woke up wanting cookies and you ate half the box on me.” He grumbles but sighs contently when he lays back down onto the bed. “I promise I will buy you all the boxes of cookies.” He says gently and the blond hums, approving the promise. Hank wraps his arms around the smaller man and kisses his shoulder. 

That was a promise he was willing to keep.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after they have welcomed their first child. Of course, they’re still at the hospital, Person A is asleep. Person B has some time alone with the baby and they didn’t allow themselves to cry or become very “sappy” earlier, but now their partner is asleep, Person B doesn’t care. B just lets it all out and Person A was awake the whole time and hears everything, but pretends they are asleep.
> 
> A is Alex and B is Hank. You would have already known by reading it but lets make your life a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I know its been a while.... school life has been hetic lately but the worst of it passed and I am now back! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me girls :)

**Chapter Twenty Two:**  
  
Jules was a surprise. 

Don’t get them wrong, she was a good surprise but still a surprise. They didn’t know that Alex was able to get pregnant in the first place. It wasn’t until Alex could barely keep his food down and was sleeping all hours of the day that they realized that he had a secondary mutation.

It took a while for Hank and Alex to even get together. 

Hank was so insecure of himself, he would spend days in his lab not eating or sleeping. Alex didn’t like the fact that he would try to lock himself away because he thought he was a monster so Alex did what he thought was the right thing to do in this situation. He made sure to bring him lunch and dinner everyday. 

Hank didn’t notice at first, he was so focused on his project that he didn’t notice someone even entered the room and was surprised when he turned to find a tray of food sitting on the table beside him. He didn’t know who was doing this until he purposely kept an ear out so he could find out who it was. It was probably Charles anyways but he just had to confirm who it was so he could thank them. He always looked forward to the meals and felt bad that he never showed his appreciation in the end. It was a like a punch to the gut when he heard the door open and he looked up to see Alex with the tray in his hands. 

The blond had froze, clearly not expecting for him to catch him and he quickly placed it onto the table beside him. “What are you looking at bozo?” He snapped when Hank only continues to stare at him. “You, thank you for the food. You do care about others.” He says with a smirk and Alex scowled at him but his cheeks were a bright red. “Whatever, just eat your damn sandwich.” He snipes and flees the lab with Hank still smiling behind him. It was like a barrier fell down between them and they started to get together and talk. It got to the point where Alex spent all of his free time in the lab, talking and asking questions on what the brunet was doing. 

Hank found out that Alex was a good listener even though at times he didn’t understand he was saying, he still listened. Sometimes he would reply, sometimes he didn’t and most of the time what the blond replied with was actually really helpful. Alex shrugged, his feet swinging back and forth as he was sitting on one of the tables when Hank finally asked him why he was so good at that. “My foster sister would usually complain when I was younger. I was forced to listen to her whine about stuff that she couldn’t tell her parents and I started to comment back. If I was going to be forced into it, I might as well be helpful.” He says. 

“I would have never known.” He says and the blond gave him a small smile. Alex didn’t smile much at all, haunted by the memories in his past that dampen the spark to make him smile. Hank hopes that he will smile more, he remembers Sean saying that it was his goal to keep him smiling. “Why don’t you ever let anyone know the real you?” He finally asked and he sees the smaller teen hesitate. “I don’t know really. I guess I’m so used to people only wanting me for my looks that I just stopped trying to let people know the real me. They were never interested to know me.” He finally says slowly as if he was convincing himself. 

They both had their issues no doubt but they fell in love with each other. 

Then Alex became pregnant.

He didn’t react as bad as Hank thought he would. Matter in fact he accepted it pretty quickly, sure he still couldn’t quite believe that there was another human being growing inside of him until they did the first ultrasound. Hank was so scared, he was big and blue. He really hopes that the child doesn’t get any of his genes but he never voiced them to Alex, not wanting him to become even more stressed then he already was. Charles knew of course, how could he not? He was a telepath. He made sure to sit him down and tell him not to worry, that they still didn’t know how mutants fully worked. For all they could know, the child might have completely different powers then from the parents. 

And then she was born.

She was born on June twenty fourth at five in the morning. She was three days early from her due date but she was still amazingly healthy. Hank smiles at the memory of Alex reading books and making sure he was healthy as possible so she could be. Hank knew better than to say anything different other than he was going to be a great parent. Hank was worried about that they were teenagers, but they weren’t alone. They had Sean and Raven, Charles and even Erik. The German apparently loves children to the surprise of everyone and made sure that the blond was comfortable as possible.

Right now Hank was sitting in the chair beside Alex’s bedside with Jules in his arms. She was so tiny in his arms but she was sleeping soundly, finally. She had wanted to be in Alex’s arms when she was born and Hank understood that. They had a closer bond right now, built over the nine months, but he still had plenty if time to create a bond with her. He looks up to see Alex sleeping, he wasn’t surprise the birth took a lot of energy out of him. 

Jules whimpers and he hums, bouncing her gently not wanting her to cry. “Shh baby girl, you need to let your daddy go to sleep. I know you just want to be in his arms but I’m here.” He whispers, not wanting to wake the other. Tears prickle at his eyes and he smiles down at her, she was so beautiful. Hank can already tell that she mostly looks like Alex, but the looks in her eyes shows that she might be intelligent. “The world isn’t kind. It doesn’t accept people like us but we are out there. I know we won’t be the perfect parents but we will try our hardest as you grow. We will most likely fight, hate each other at times, and you might feel like we don’t understand you but just know that we will always love you no matter what.”

Little did Hank know was that Alex was awake. His head was turned away from his boyfriend and he smiles as Hank whispers to their little girl. Alex knew he was going to be a great dad, Hank always doubted himself and worried about financial problems but Alex knew for a fact that they weren’t going to regret having their daughter even though she was definitely not planned. Alex knew everything was going to be perfect in the end. 

There was no doubt about that. 


	24. Otp Questions #3

**Chapter Twenty Three: Otp Questions #3**

**1\. Who is the most affectionate?**

They both are pretty affectionate. I think that Hank would be more affectionate in front of the students while Alex would be more affectionate in private. 

**2\. Big Spoon/little spoon?**

Since Beast is so large, most of the time Alex is the little spoon. But before Hank transformed Alex didn’t mind being the big spoon, secretly he loved it but would deny it if someone asked. 

**3\. Most common argument?**

Hank is just so insecure that it sometimes drives Alex insane. He would say that he loves him over and over for just the way he is but Hank just can’t get it through his head. For a genius, he can be pretty dumb and Alex has his limits. Hank just doesn’t know that it kills Alex, I mean makes his heart ache, knowing that Hank thinks he is a monster and that maybe, just maybe, he isn’t good enough to convince Hank that he will always love him just the way he is. 

**4\. What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Alex would wear Hank’s shirt. He was always loved his scent and it would make him feel safe with his scent around him, he doesn’t care about the looks he gets from the students. Whenever Hank was stuck in the lab and couldn’t get out of his projects, he had a picture of Alex on his main desk. He would always take a quick second to glance over at the smiling blond in the picture and he would smile fondly and it just makes his days a little bit brighter. When Alex found out about the picture, the next day when Hank entered his lab, there was sticky notes filled with sickly sweet love notes all over the desk. 

**5\. Who reaches for their hand first?**

Alex surprisingly. Everybody in the mansion knew he wasn’t too big on letting people know about his emotions and stuff. He learned the hard way not to let stuff bother you and to not show that you are weak in prison. Sometimes while they are walking, Alex would let there hands brush together before slowly intertwining his fingers with Hank’s. The brunet would feel so proud as Alex became more confident and reached for his hand more often, soon Alex wouldn’t hesitate. Sometimes he still needs to be reminded that he is accepted here and no one would judge him. He was free to make his own decisions. 

**6\. Nicknames? If so, how did they originate?**

Everybody knew how bozo started. Since Alex was in solitary for so long, he missed quite a bit of social queues and how things should be properly done. He had to relearn quite a bit of the simple basics that all adults and teenagers know for survival. The dishes, the laundry, proper cleaning, cooking, he didn’t know how to do any of that stuff. He was so embarrassed about it, his defense mechanism kicked in and he turned really mean. Hank hated the nickname bozo at first but as they slowly started to become friends the term turned softer into gentle teasing and now into affectionate. 

Hank would call Alex havoc sometimes because, sometimes it really suited him. What most people don’t really know is that Alex can be a klutz. Especially in the mornings, he would trip over air sometimes and create a big mess without meaning to. He would get so flustered and guilty after though, Alex had felt so bad when he accidentally tripped and broke one of Charles favourite vase but the older man was quick to assure him that it was all right. They had a copy in the attic. Honestly they both always questioned why his family needed so many vases, but if it works for his family, then that is all what matters. 

**7\. Who has the most scars?**

I think we all know it’s our boy Alex. He doesn’t ever talk about them so no one was one hundred percent sure how he got them. Charles knows because he is a telepath and Alex gave him permission to go into his head and Hank knew the truth behind of them all, pointed each one out and told his story and how he got each one with perfect detail. Talked about how he got them from the plane crash, the different foster homes, to prison, to the x-men missions overtime. Hank knows each story and he promised his boyfriend that he would never tell another soul since he gave him that trust of letting him know. He had never once pushed for the stories, but he would, and still do, trace over them softly. Gently as if he pushed any harder it would hurt them and send shivers through the blond’s body. 

**8\. Who wears the others sweatshirts?**

Alex always steals Hank’s sweatshirts. Yes they were a size too big on him but that was why he loved them. The sleeves went past his fingers and the hem would go be at his mid thigh and he would wear them all day. It just made him feel safe and warm, not to mention it made Hank’s beast side all happy. The Beast would be all smug because it was a way of telling others that Alex was his and nobody else’s.

**9\. Who starts a food fight in the kitchen?**

It would really depend. Most of the time it was Hank. Whenever Charles put them on baking duty they would work together because sometimes baking is just confusing. Hank sighed bored then he would grin suddenly. He would grab an egg and crush it into Alex’s hair that would make his boyfriend gasp and yank away from him. Then while he would be laughing, Alex would throw flour at his face and it would then turn into a war between the two. Let’s just say, Charles never put them on baking duty again. 

**10\. Who slowly eases into the pool while complaining about the temperature of the water and who takes a full force no regrets flying canon ball into the water?**

Before Hank had turned into his beast form, he would hate going into the pool. The pool was always cold no matter how hot it was outside. He would slowly go in then gape as Alex just jumps into the pool with no regrets and laugh at him. “If you jump in all at once, you will warm up faster.” He would always say and Hank would sigh in defeat then jump into the pool. But after he turned into his beast form, he would jump in without any regrets with his boyfriend. 

**11\. Who’s in charge of Valentine’s day?**

Most of the time it was Hank. He never complained once and secretly loves to spoil his boyfriend. Alex would like to ignore said holiday but Hank had a plan all set up and Alex would never tell anyone that he was always excited to see what Hank set up each year. It was always different, of course he would do his part to complain about spending so much money on him but Hank would kiss him quiet and say just go with it. 

**12\. Who still gets butterflies after years of dating?**

Definitely Hank, he would always feel butterflies when Alex was around. He would always thank his lucky stars that out of everyone that Alex could have wanted he chose him. Alex picked him to spend the rest of his life with. Hank loves him and continues to fall in love with him even more everyday. 

**13\. Favourite thing to watch the other do?**

Alex loves watching Hank work in the lab. Sure he has no idea what Hank is doing most of the time, but he loves watching him work in his element. How his boyfriend can truly relax and just be himself without becoming insecure of himself. How he tries to teach Alex what he was doing while doing his experiments to help his boyfriend understand better. 

Hank really enjoys watching Alex train. He was there watching Alex try to control his power right from the very start and he was in awe how Alex can control all of that power he has. He loves watching Alex’s abilities becoming more and more powerful, discover new things he can do with his plasma. He watches as he becomes more confident with his mutant powers and winning each challenge that his plasma tries to throw at him. 

**14\. Who starts tickle fights?**

I would say Hank does. Whenever Alex would get snarky or bratty, Hank would retaliate by tickling him. Most of the time it was in private, while cuddling in bed and would run his fingers over the blond’s ribcage and laughing with Alex as he tackles his lover into the bedsheets. 

**15\. Who is more likely to start a pillow fight at an obscene time at night?**

Alex would. Hank would finally get himself out of the lab and crawl into bed. Alex would grumble and sleepily ask him why he was in the lab for so long this time and Hank would sheepishly say why. Alex would furrows his eyebrows and ask him to speak English. Hank would explain again and Alex would hit him with a pillow and grumble something that didn’t sound English. Hank would hit him with a pillow in reply and they would spend the next hour hitting each other with pillows trying not to wake anyone else up at three in the morning. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about the two of them getting caught in the rain?” - amcsummersgoddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry amcsummersgoddess for not writing this sooner. Honestly I forgot about it until I was reading through the comments. Once again I'm sorry but I do hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Also note to everyone else, you can send me a prompt or drabble or even some dialogue and I will be happy to write it :)

**Chapter Twenty Four:**  
  
“It was nice of Charles to lend you his car. Can I ask again how you got him to agree with you driving the car?” He asks and Hank grins. “I promised him I wouldn’t let you or anyone else drive the car.” He says and laughs at the offended look Alex gives him. “Well its not like I can drive anyway. I never learned how to.” He says and Hank nods without a response. He already knows why Alex haven’t learned how to drive a car yet. 

“Doesn’t Erik want to teach you?” He asks and Alex gives a curt nod as he watches the scenery go by. “Yeah but he’s busy doing other stuff.” He says with a shrug and the brunet nods. He finally managed to fix the serum and change back to his normal appearance. Hank was quick to promise his boyfriend that he will only take them when he is going out. “It was amazing to have a date night though.” Hank comments and Alex smiles as intertwines his fingers with Hank’s, their hands resting on the middle console. “It really was, it’s nice to get away from the others.” He says and Hank lifts their hands and presses a kiss on the back of Alex’s hand. “Yes it was.” He responds. 

Suddenly the car splutters and turns off. “Oh great.” Hank mutters as he parks it on the side of the road. He gets out and unlatches the hood as Alex joins him a few seconds later. “Whelp, I might not know how to drive a car but I know it when the car is dead.” The blond says and Hank can’t disagree with him. They would need to call a tow truck. Hank reaches into his pocket only to find it was empty. He pats his other pocket to find it was empty as well and looks up at the clouds as he lets out a defeated sigh. “Any chance you have your phone?” He asks and Alex frowns. 

“No, I left it back at the mansion charging, why?” He asks then he sighs. “Let me guess, you don’t have yours.” Alex states, already knowing the answer. “Yeah.” He says and the blond nods. “Well, it looks like we are walking. Of course the car has to die in the middle of nowhere.” He says. Alex has a point since the brunet couldn’t see any houses or other cars around. The sun was setting and if Hank was doing his calculations right in his head, they still have about another half an hour walking. 

“This sucks.” Hank finally says but jogs to catch up with the blond, his hand grabbing his boyfriends as they walk in sync. “Yeah well at least we have more time together.” Alex says and Hank smiles softly. “How is it that the angry teen finds some optimism in this situation?” He asks and Alex punches his arm. “Hey!” He scowls and Hank laughs as he pulls his lover closer to him. 

They walk in silence as they walk along the deserted paved road. Both hoping that another vehicle would drive by soon. They both sigh out in content as they at least aren’t alone and have each other at this time. Hank was worried about how the clouds were coming in and Alex groans loudly as thunder booms. “Great just great! Now it has to rain, I hate you too universe!” He complains loudly at the sky and its only response is to start pouring. Hank only sighed as he wraps his arms around himself. He was glad he had wore a sweater and a jacket. While walking they kept on running into challenges but they both stopped when they reached a four way stop. 

“Alright, which way?” Alex asks and Hank shrugs. “Why are you asking me?” He asks and Alex groans. “Because you’re the genius here bozo!” He finally snaps and shivers as a gust of wind picks up. “Ok ummm….. left I think.” Hank finally says trying to remember the way back to the mansion. “You think or you know?” Alex asks. “I don’t know okay!?” He finally snaps and the blond glares at him. 

“How do you not know!? Okay fine whatever.” He growls and turns left and storms off. Hank looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. Why was Alex so god damn stubborn? He lets out a breath and jogs again to catch up to the angry teen. He goes to apologize when he noticed Alex’s consistence shivering and his teeth were chattering together. His arms were around his chest tightly and his lips almost had a blue tint to them. Hank quickly takes off his jacket, not noticing that the temperature had dropped now that the sun was covered by clouds. “Here.” He says softly and wraps the jacket around the smaller teen’s shoulders. “I’m fine. You need to stay warm as well.” Alex says stepping away from the offered jacket. 

“Alex take the jacket please? Even with the serum I still have the normal body temperature when I’m in my beast form so I don’t feel the cold right now.” He says and steps closer to the blond to try and wrap his jacket around his lover’s shoulders. Alex was about to take another step away when Hank grabs his arm. “Please love. Take it for me.” He says and this time succeeds and wrap the jacket around his boyfriend. Alex’s shaky hands reaches up to grab the edges of the jacket to wrap around him tighter, grateful for the warmth. 

“T-Thanks.” He finally stutters out and Hank smiles at him and gives him a small quick kiss. “Your welcome. Now come on, we should be back home in ten minutes if he chose the right directions.” He says and they both pick up the pace. “Hey, even though the car broke down, still a awesome date night.” Alex assures him and Hank smiles. “Yeah, now lets get home, take a warm bath and cuddle together in bed all night.” He says and Alex grins. “You always make the best plans bozo.” He says lovingly and kisses him. 

Thankfully Hank picked the right direction because exactly ten minutes later the mansion came into view. Charles had mother henned them when they walked in soaked but they grinned at each other. They quickly escaped the others to follow their plan for the night. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A+B: *Arguing*  
> A: Fine! I don’t care, just take what’s yours and get out of here!  
> B: Fine!  
> B: *Picks up A and leaves*  
> A: …. You know this isn’t what I meant.
> 
> A is Alex and B is Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. School is giving me hell and it's only MONDAY! They just can't be nice on Monday's can they???
> 
> Promise the next one will be longer.

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Charles tried to do a schedule. About who’s turn it was to do the dishes but it didn’t really work out. The teens kept on switching and Charles had just learned to let them hash it out instead. “Who’s turn is it to do the dishes?” Erik asks and they all replied. “Not mine.” Raven and Sean says. “Hank’s.” and “Alex’s.” 

Everybody sighed as the two teens glared at each other. They really didn’t understand how they could be together but they knew better then to questioned it. “No it’s not. I already done dishes two times this week while you were stuck in your dumb lab.” Alex snaps and Hank gasps. “Excuse me, my lab isn’t dumb. At least I’m doing something helpful around here!” He says and Charles hears Erik sigh. “Sorry for starting this.” The German mutters quietly and Charles was quick to assure him that it was fine. 

Raven was quick to look in between them and whisper something into Sean’s ear that made the ginger grin. Alex stands up with a huff and gather the dishes stuff and puts them onto the counter. “Fine! I don’t care, just take what’s yours and get out of here!” He snaps and Hank stands up abruptly and glowers. “Fine.” 

Everyone was waiting for them to break up and storm away from each other but instead Hank smirks then suddenly lifts Alex over his shoulder, making the blond yelp out in surprise, then leaves the room. “You know this isn’t what I meant!” They hear Alex yell out then laughing suddenly and they all look at each other. “I didn’t see that one happening.” Sean says then shrugs. “Well, I’m going back to my room.” Raven says and nearly runs out of the room. “I’m going to play my video game.” Sean says and also breezes out of the room. “But who is going to do the dishes?” Erik asks exasperated then slumps back into his seat. 

“It’s alright darling, let them have their fun. They are only teenagers after all.” Charles says and stands up to fill the sink. “I’ll dry.” Erik says and grabs a towel. “Do you ever feel like you don’t truly understand the kids?” Erik asks after a minute of silence and Charles smiles fondly. “Even though I am a telepath, everyone has a different thinking process. I will never truly understand any of them Erik.” He says and the German nods. “Even Alex and Hank?” He ask. “Yes, even Alex and Hank. I am just glad they are happy together.” He says and gives the German a quick kiss. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: *Steals B’s glasses and puts them on*  
> A: How do I look?  
> B: Blurry. Still beautiful but blurry.
> 
> It's pretty obvious.......

**Chapter Twenty Six:**  
  
The second semester of Xavier’s School for Gifted Children was about to start in three days. Alex honestly wasn’t looking forward to it. Before they started the first year, Alex finished his high school and got his diploma, during those months he quickly got interested in Geophysics. Problem was, not a lot of students were interested but that was fine, great actually. He had small classes and the students were amazing. He quickly gets close with them and had lots of great moments. 

At the moment he was laying on his stomach wearing Hank’s shirt, writing on a notepad with his books and a huge binder around him. He was just double checking to make sure he had everything planned out when Hank walks in. “Well this is a surprised. Didn’t you already have everything planned out?” He asks and Alex hums as starts to close his books. “Yeah, I was just double checking.”

“Again?” Hank teases lightly and the blond gives him a look that makes Hank snort. The brunet lays down and instantly pulls his lover closer, heaving a big sigh. “Are you alright?” Alex asks as his fingers runs through his brown hair. Hank didn’t want to scare the new students that were attending so he started to take his pulls to make him look the way he was before he became beast. Alex didn’t really like it but he still supported the love of his life. “Yeah, just not looking forward to the first week of school. The kids are always reckless and makes lots of trouble.” He says and presses a quick kiss to the blond’s jaw. 

“Question, why do you always steal my clothes?” He asks after a while and Alex snorts. “Because I can duh.” He answers like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Also because I have a certain memory where you once told me that you loved seeing me in your clothes so, darling, why are you complaining?” Alex asks and Hank chuckles quietly, nuzzling into the blond’s neck making Alex giggle. “I’m not complaining, matter in fact-” He pauses to roll on top of the blond, kissing him quickly as Alex wraps his arms around Hank’s neck. “You should wear them more often outside of the bedroom. Let everyone know that you’re mine.” He growls out and Alex hums. 

“As much as I love where this is heading, dinner should be ready soon.” He says and Hank groans, pressing his face into his lover’s neck. “Really?” He asks and lifts his head. Before Alex could reply, Hank’s glasses falls off and hits Alex in the face. The blond laughs as he takes the glasses off his face and slips them on suddenly. “How do I look?” He asks as Hank squints. “Blurry. Still beautiful, but blurry.” He says and Alex snorts as he lays the frames onto the nightstand. 

“Get off, I need to get changed for dinner.” He says and Hank smirks as he just pulls the blond up into a sitting position, yanks the shirt off and lays him back down. “Hank!” Alex says ready to scold his boyfriend, then suddenly giggling as Hank’s fingers runs over his ribcage. “I like you better with no clothes on.” He says huskily into Alex’s ear, making the blond shiver and pull him into a kiss. “I guess being a few minutes late to dinner wouldn’t hurt.” Alex says and Hank grins, then captures his lips and getting straight to work.   



	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: Hey, I happen to have this extra movie ticket and I have nobody to give it to. Mind taking it so you can go with me?  
> Person B: … Are you asking me out?  
> Person A: No, I’m giving you a free opportunity to go to the movies with me.  
> Person B: So … a date.  
> Person A: Just go out with me.
> 
> A is Hank and B is Alex

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**  
  
This is it. 

Hank was finally going to do it today. 

Today was the day he was going to ask one Alexander Summers on a date.

He had ask everyone in the mansion ideas on how to ask the blond for a date and only two of them were helpful. Sean just laughed as it was a joke then shrugs once he realizes that Hank was being completely serious at that moment, Raven eyebrows jumped as she asked what the hell is he thinking about asking the angry teen out, and Moria just looked uncomfortable. Only the professor and Erik was helpful. Hank should have known better and went to them in the first place since they are the only ones that are mature in this huge place. 

Charles told him not to take him anywhere to flashy or to cramped. Alex spent the most of his adolescence in a tiny cement room and it should be open so Alex doesn’t get any triggers. Hank was slightly overwhelmed as Charles kept on going on and on about relationships when Erik cut in. “Just take him to the movies. Or a diner, like they used to do when people go on first dates.” He says and the brunet nods slightly relieved. 

Now he has two movie tickets and is so nervous because he doesn’t know if he just spent twenty bucks just to get rejected. Hank doesn’t even know where to begin or how to ask and he was slightly freaking out. He sighs as he starts to clean up the lab so he could go to Alex’s room or make his way and convincing himself not to chicken out. “Hey Hank.” 

Hank jumps and whirs around quickly as he lets out a surprised yelp and chuckles nervously when he sees Alex standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk. “Alex! Uh what do you need?” He asks quickly and the blond huffs. “Charles said you had to ask me something.” He simply states and Hank silently curses the professor. “Yeah, I just wanted to know how the vest was going along?” He asks quickly and scolds himself for not being able to say the words. 

Alex shrugs and leans against the lab table. “It’s been doing good. I mean it’s your invention so of course it worked.” He says casually and Hank swallows as the blond looked at him. “Is that what you wanted to ask?” He asks after the silence continued to grow and Hank wanted to smack himself and groan. _Way to go McCoy, you staring at him just made him uncomfortable._ But Alex didn’t look uncomfortable _._ Matter in fact he looked like he wanted Hank to keep staring at him but maybe that was just him projecting his feelings. “Uh yeah.” He says.

“Cool, see you around bozo.” Alex says and starts to leave the food. Hank straightens and takes a deep breath. It was now or never Hank. “Hey, I happen to have this extra movie ticket and I have nobody to give it to. Mind taking it so you can go with me?” He asks and Alex freezes. He turns to give him a questioning look. Hank was about to stutter and say never mind when Alex stops him. “Are you asking me out?” He asks then suddenly give him a smirk. Hank frowns and sighs as Alex raises an eyebrow. 

“No, I’m giving you a free opportunity to go to the movies with me.” He says but Alex only continues to smirk as he leans his hip onto the door jam. “So… a date.” He says and Hank just sighs, making Alex’s smirk turn into a grin. “Just go out with me.” Hank nearly whines causing the blond to chuckle and walk to him. Hank’s breath catches into his throat. “Alright, it’s a date bozo.” He says in a more affectionate matter and hesitated before quickly kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room. 

Shocked, Hank touches his cheek where Alex brushed his lips and grins when he realizes that Alex said yes. Well, no one was around to see him act like a complete goofball as he cheers and does a little dance. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is related to Chapter Twenty Two. I was just thinking when suddenly this little snippet came to me. If you don't really remember Chapter Twenty Two then I suggest you go quickly read it before reading this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**  
  
Jules was growing more and more everyday. She was already growing up so fast and Hank wants her to be a newborn again. She was now three months and she has changed everyone. Made Charles come out and actually create the school for other mutants, made Erik realize that going against the humans was a ridiculous idea, Sean finally quit drugs, Raven was more kind and calmed Alex down. Alex wasn’t the angry teen he once was, now he was more calm and patient. 

Jules even made Hank spend less time in the lab. He didn’t want to leave Alex alone to do all the work. He wanted to let his baby girl that he loves her and that work isn’t everything to him. Hank worried over everything and always doubted if they were ready for parenthood but Alex had faith. In some ways he knew they were going to be fine in the end. Of course Hank still went to work in the lab everyday but he didn’t spend as long in the lab anymore. He had set a schedule and he wasn’t going to break it. He promised Alex and Jules that he will be there for them. 

He sighs tiredly as he locks the lab doors for the night. He runs a hand over his face as he walks up the stairs. “Hey Alex, did you-” He stops when he notices that he was the only one in the bedroom. Where was Alex? He goes to walk out of the bedroom in search of his husband when he stops when he hears a noise. He frowns and looks around until he spots the baby monitor on the nightstand. Hank silently without even realizing walks over and sits down onto the edge of the queen sized bed. Grabbing the device that looked so small in his big hands, his thumb finds the volume and turns it up so he could hear the soothing noise more clear. 

The mother humming a soft lullaby to his child. Hank smiles when he hears Alex humming and Jules cooing softly. When Alex would finish the lullaby, he would start over again more softly and slowly. A mechanism that helped Jules slowly drift off to sleep. He sets the monitor back onto the nightstand and quickly walks over to the room across from their and stops at the doorway. 

Alex was humming softly as he rocks back and fourth in the white rocking chair. The rocking chair that was supposed to be a joke but turned out to be both Alex’s and Jules’ favourite daily routine. Hank often woke up in the middle of the night searching for Alex because the blonde wasn’t in bed and found him sleeping in the rocking chair beside Jules crib. The younger male too exhausted to crawl back into bed after putting the baby girl back to sleep and dozing off softly in the chair, his foot moving the rocking chair back and fourth gently in muscle memory. 

Hank smiles as he leans his hip against the door jam as he watches the scene play in front of him. He watches as Alex continues to hum obliviously. Not noticing that he has an audience, showing his true inner self, he doesn’t show his soft loving self often. He has a good heart but he doesn’t trust people he doesn’t know easily. Even when he becomes friends with them, he still doesn’t fully trust them. That is what happens when you spend almost your whole childhood in foster homes that only saw him as a serial number and not a human being. 

“Is she asleep?” Hank asks quietly and Alex looks up, humming stopped and the nursery becoming silent. “Oh god bozo, don’t scare me like that. Yeah she is mostly asleep.” He says and starts rocking again when Jules starts to fuss, making her quiet and falling back to sleep again. “Did you eat dinner?” He asks, pushing himself off the door jam and walking over to his lover. Alex hums again as Hank walks behind the rocking chair. The blond tilts his head up and Hank leans down to give him a quick kiss as he lightly strokes his finger over her cheek.   
“Yes, did you?” He asks and Hank smiles. “Yes, Raven brought me a plate.” He says and Alex beams at him. “That’s good. Are you taking a day off in the lab tomorrow?” He asks and Hank nods as he kisses his lover again. “Yes I am.” He says and Alex nods. Hank backs up as the other male stands up and gently places the three month old down into the crib. Jules starts to fuss and Hank reaches over and turns her mobile on. “Come sweetheart, it’s late. Let’s go to bed.” Hank whispers as he wraps his arms around his husband. 

“Think she will sleep through the night?” Alex asks worried and Hank kisses his temple. “I will get her when she cries.” He promises and guides the blond to their bedroom. They quickly get changed into pajamas and crawl into the bed. Hank switches the bed lamp off as Alex snuggles into his side, placing his head onto Hank’s chest, over his heartbeat. “Goodnight love.” Hank whispers and Alex hums, already falling asleep. “Goodnight darling.” 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One getting sick and the other taking care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I didn't abandon this work! I was working on my other fix "They just don't now you." 
> 
> You guys should go check it out. Only if you want to though. Your choice.
> 
> Also Hank is sick and Alex is taking care of him.

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**  
  
Hank was so god damn stubborn when he was sick. 

“No Hank, for the hundredth time you can’t work in the lab. You need to rest.” Alex forcing himself to keep his voice low and gentle even though his patience was running out. The blue mutant couldn’t even walk in a straight line, he was stumbling around like a drunken idiot. Alex loves him, he really does but he was so close to strangling him. 

“But Alex.” He whines, his voice scratchy from his sore throat and sounding off. “No buts mister, you heard me.” The blond says firmly. “I see he is still being stubborn.” Erik says from the doorway. He leaned against the door jam with a grin when he sees the scene in front of him. “Hank is always stubborn, he just becomes ten times more stubborn when he’s sick.” Alex huffs, leaning back against the chair he was sitting on beside his boyfriend’s bed. “I’m right here you know.” Hank says miserably. 

“Shush, you don’t get to speak.” 

Hank gives Erik a helpless look and Erik’s grin turns into a full wicked smirk. “Well, dinner should be ready soon.” He says and Alex shakes his head. “Okay thanks.” Alex says and glares at his boyfriend when he was about to speak. Hank at least had the decency to look sheepish and simply nods at the German in thanks. “Feel better Hank.” The older man says. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” Alex says softly. “I know you will.” Erik says before leaving the couple in peace. 

Hank coughs roughly and Alex gets up to go into the bathroom. Before Hank could even process where the blond was doing, a glass of water was shoved into his hands. “Drink all of it.” Alex orders and the mutant obeys, not wanting to get a glare sent his way again. “Feeling better?” Alex asks in concern. Even though he sounds harsh towards his boyfriend at the moment, he truly cared about how he was feeling. Hank knows it as well, when you been dating the angry blond for two years, you tend to know he truly cares. He just sometimes have a hard time showing it properly. 

There was another knock on the door and this time it was Charles with a tray in his hands. “I thought it would be best for Hank to stay in bed. He needs all the rest he needs in order to get better.” He says with a smile and Alex takes the tray from him. “Thanks professor.” He says. “You know you can call me Charles right?” He asks and the blond nods. It just feels right to call him professor instead of Charles. Alex sets the tray down onto the nightstand and helps the other mutant sit up. “Comfortable?” He asks after adjusting his pillows and blankets. “Yeah.” Hank says quietly and the blond doesn’t bother to get him into trouble for speaking. 

Alex watches warily as his boyfriend eats. He doesn’t understand how Hank can eat and sleep normally when he’s sick. It was the opposite for him, Alex would be nauseous if he ate anything when he was sick, sleeping made it worse too. “Thanks Alex.” The blue mutant says quietly and the blond smiles. “For what?” 

“For taking care of me.” He says as if it was obvious. At least the fever didn’t affect his brain. “Of course. I mean you take care of me when I’m sick so it only make sense if I do. I love you and I just want to help you get better.” He says gently taking the empty bowl when Hank finished. He notices when Hank yawns and slowly eases back down into the pillows. Alex simply grabbed the covers and kicked off his shoes then takes his jacket off. “What are-” 

“Shush.” He says and lays down beside him as he settles down he opens his arm. Hank hesitates before shuffling closer when Alex simply raises an eyebrow. It wasn’t often that Alex initiates cuddles. Hugs, holding hands, kissing was fine but for some reason Alex has a hard time asking for cuddles. Hank doesn’t know why but he figures that the blond will tell him why when he was ready to. He wasn’t going to pry and make him uncomfortable. Alex pulls him closer and gently moves him so Hank’s head was resting on his chest and Hank relaxes immediately at the radiating warmth Alex gives off. 

Since Alex’s powers was plasma beams, his normal temperature rate was higher than most people’s. When the mutants were first at the CIA compound, they did there usual checkups to make sure that they were all healthy and were concerned when Alex’s temperature rate was at a 103. Alex tried telling them it was normal but they ignored him and tried to lower his body temperature. It was fruitful and they eventually gave up and stated he was fine. 

Alex kisses the top of his head and flicks the lamp off. “Get some sleep love.” He whispers and Hank hums. “Goodnight I love you.” He murmurs before dozing off into sleep. Alex smiles and kisses the top of his head again. “I love you too.” He whispers. 

The bozo might be stubborn but he was Alex’s bozo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments guys :)


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A hasn’t come out to their parents yet and is dating Person B in secret. One night, Person B sneaks into Person A’s room to spend time with them. Bonus if Person’s A parent(s) walks in unexpectedly.
> 
> Modern AU!
> 
> Person A is Hank  
> Person B is Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back, so sorry about taking awhile on this fic. Just trying to finish up my other one but I am glad that all of you guys are enjoying this one :)

**Chapter Thirty:**  
  
Hank always meant to come out to his parent’s. He just never has the right time to tell them. He really didn’t worry about it when he wasn’t dating but now that he was with Alex, he needs to tell them. Alex knows of course he does, Hank nearly tells him everything and the blond never got angry, instead he was super supportive even though Hank never expected that since they hated each other at first. 

Alex’s parent’s already knows that he was gay and Alex’s parents were awesome. They were so supportive and they didn’t care if Alex was dating another boy just as long they practice safe sex and not under their roof. They weren’t even at that stage yet, they both wanted to take it slow. Hank has a feeling that his mom suspects that he was gay but he really wasn’t sure. There was some moments that was perfect to tell them but he always back out and talked himself out of it. 

Secretly he was afraid. He was scared that he was going to destroy his whole family’s happiness. What if they don’t accept him? What if they lie that they support him but really hate him? He always whispered his fears to Alex when he stayed over for the night. Where they would be in each other arms, not being able to fall asleep. He would whisper them out loud and the other boy would simply press a kiss to his temple while running his hands through his brown hair. 

Everyday he would expect his boyfriend to lose patience with him. That he would insist to hurry up and tell them already, but Alex never did. Instead he told him when he spent so long afraid to tell his own family because he had the same fears Hank did before telling them. Alex told him that he will never truly know what will happen until he tells them. “If they don’t accept you, you can stay with me. My parent’s already love you.” Alex had said one night in encouragement and Hank was glad to know that at least he had a safe place to stay if he was kicked out of his own home. 

Hank jumps when he hears a knock on the window and was surprised when he saw Alex waving at him. “Alex, what are you doing here?” He asks quietly after he opened the window and Alex climbed through. “I know, I just needed somewhere to go for a little while.” He says and Hank frowns when he hears that something was off in Alex’s voice. “Is everything alright?” He asks concerned and the blond simply shook his head and hugged him. “Okay, okay.” He whispered and they ended up lying in bed, with Alex clinging onto him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks and nods when Alex just shakes his head again. “I love you.” Alex whispers and the brunet blinked in surprised. The teen had a hard time talking about his feelings and he knew it. Alex made sure to tell him that he was bad at talking about his feelings at the start of their relationship. Neither of them understood why but they worked there way around it and Hank knew that the things Alex does for him is his way of showing that he loves him. 

So what happened to make him like this? 

“I love you too sweetheart.” He whispers. Hank learned at the start that Alex loved pet names. He hated being called them in public but loved being called pet names in private, it was complicated but Hank loved him. Alex hummed in approval, head tilting up for a kiss. 

Of course that was when his mom, who really doesn’t know how to knock, comes into his room. “Hank can- What the hell is going on here?” Edna exclaims and the two boys jumped far apart, making sure they were on the other side of the room. “Uh mom! Look, I can explain.” He says desperately as his mother only looks between the two boys, eyeing each one. “Yes, you have lots of explaining to do.” She says and the brunet forces himself not to cry. 

“Look, I was trying to say this secret for months now but I was always too scared and I really didn’t want you to find out this way but you have and now I was no choice but to tell you. I’m gay and I have been for awhile, and you know that I have been friends with Alex for awhile but now he is my, uh, boyfriend.” He says trailing off in the end. He could only stare at the ground and jumps when he feels someone grab his hand. He looks up quickly to see that it was Alex, offering his comfort and his support. Hank squeezes his hand in a silent grateful thank you.   
“Okay, but next time you want your boyfriend over, tell me and don’t make him come through the window. That’s rude.” She scolds gently and Hank blinks. Wait, she was scolding him for having Alex come in through the window? “Your not mad?” He asks and she smiles. “No baby, you’re my son and I love you. Even of you prefer boys over girls, I will always love you.” She says with a smile and makes a noise when Hank was suddenly hugging her. 

The brunet wasn’t ashamed to admit that he let a few tears escape when he felt his mother wrap her arms around him in a loving hug. His mom always gave the best hugs. “Thank you.” He whispered before pulling back. “Now Alex, no more sneaking into this house. I’m proud of both of you.” She says and Alex gives her a smile. “Won’t be a problem Mrs. McCoy.” He says and she scoffs. “Call me Edna, after all you are part of the family now.” She says pleased. “Are you staying for dinner?” She asks and Alex nods. “If you wouldn’t mind.” He says quietly and she nods. “Great, I’ll go ahead and inform my husband.” She says and Hank looks nervous as she walked out of the bedroom. 

“Well, that didn’t go so bad.” Alex teases lightly and Hank smiles at him. “I didn’t want her to find out this way, but yeah, you were right.” He says and Alex gasps. “Wait, what was the last part again? I don’t think I heard that right.” He says and Hank groans shoving the teen to the side, making the blond giggle. “Okay, I’ll stop.” He says and the brunet only pulls him into a kiss. 

“Thank you.” Hank whispers.

“Anything for you love.” Was all Alex replied with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> And comments, I always feel happy when you leave one. Not forcing you to comment, only if you want to. It's your choice after all, can't force you to lol


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: Hey, you’re tall. Can you grab that bowl? *points to a bowl on a shelf*  
> Person B: Oh, sure. *grabs it easily and hands it down to Person A*  
> Person A: *takes the bowl and pouts* You could’ve at least PRETENDED to struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry it's been awhile. I have had no time to write anything and am trying to find time to write in between stuff that is really important. Like school, and family drama that I don't want to be involved in but was dragged into it anyway. Ugh, but those who are reading "They Just Don't Know You", the last chapter is coming very soon. Hopefully next Monday at least..... 
> 
> I know this chapter is short but enjoy anyway :)

**Thirty One**  
  
Hank knows he’s tall. 

He was taller then the other mutants in the mansion before he transformed into Beast. Nobody really cared or commented on his height. Nobody but Alex. The brunet wasn’t really surprised, the blond didn’t bully him about it, just little jokes about it that actually manages to crack a smile out of him. It might be one of he reasons why he loves him.

It does make him feel useful when one of them needed his help because they couldn’t quite reach what they want. Which has him standing in the kitchen watching in confusion and amusement as he watches his boyfriend on the counter trying to reach for a bowl at the top shelf. He stifles a laugh as Alex curses when he only achieves to push the bowl further back into the cupboard. “Who the fuck puts the bowls on the top shelf?!” He growls in frustration and Hank was glad that he was close by because as Alex goes to reach up again, that was when he loses his balance. 

“Whoa, easy Alex.” He says as he wraps his arms around the blond and gently places him back onto his feet. “Sorry.” Alex says while blushing and then huffing. Hank couldn’t help but chuckle as the blond glares at the bowl that was out of his reach. Alex was at an average height but compared to the brunet, he was short. Hank loves their height difference, he loves holding him close and having to reach onto his toes to kiss him. 

A light smack on his chest pulls him back to the present. “Hey, you’re tall, Can you grab that bowl for me?” He asks and merely points at it instead of trying to grab it again. Hank was grateful that he asked this time. Alex was very independent and likes to do things on his own before asking for help. “Sure.” He says and presses a light kiss to his golden hair before raising his arm and grabbing it. He easily hands it down to Alex and the blond takes it with a pout. “What’s wrong?” He asks concerned and the blond places the bowl onto the counter. 

“You could’ve at least pretended to struggle.” He says and Hank laughs as he wraps his arms around his lover. “It’s true.” He says and Hank could only bend down to kiss him. “I love you.” He says, still chuckling as he hugs his blond close. “I love you too.” Alex says with a sigh then pulls away. “Finally, I can get something to eat.” He mutters and Hank grins as he grabs another bowl. He can take a break from the lab, he was more than happy to spend time with Alex. 


	33. Otp Questions #4

**Chapter Thirty Two:** _Otp Questions #4_

**1\. Who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?**

Hank was a pretty picky eater. He likes the pizza he just really doesn’t enjoy the pizza crusts but he knows Alex loves them so whenever he finishes with his, he just passes it to Alex just to see the blond lighten up and happily eats it. 

**2\. Who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?**

Hank is. Alex doesn’t understand it but he’s there when Hank starts to get emotional and to comfort him. Alex read all the time in solitary since there is literally nothing else to do but he doesn’t connect with them like Hank does and he’s kind of jealous. 

**3\. Who kills the spiders?**

Alex hates to say it but he is terrified of those things. Daddy long legs are fine, but those jumping spiders he just can’t handle. They are so ugly looking, so Hank either kills them or traps them and sets them free outside where they belong. Hank was amused that Alex can watch through horror movies without jumping or flinching once was terrified of spiders but he doesn’t tell the others. 

**4\. Who’s gonna call the other cute when they’re “mad”?**

Hank just can’t resist teasing Alex. In the mornings when he’s mad he just looks like a grumpy kitten. When Alex is upset and angry, he looks like a kicked puppy, there’s no doubt that Alex can kill him. He is scary when he truly upset but Hank just teases lightly about how he looks that only causes the blond to roll his eyes but get a smile out of him.

**5\. Who watches the news and who is totally not interested and keeps disturbing the other by squirming, talking, etc.**

Hank has to watch the evening news every night before he goes to bed. It really annoys Alex because he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. Not to mention Hank will hear something on the news that will really worry him and then he spends all night awake because he was too busy thinking about it. So Alex tries to stop him as often as possible. Alex will try talking and when that doesn’t work, he tries poking at him and annoying him. When that doesn’t work then Alex sits in his lap and distract him in a way that will always work because Alex will always get his way when he really wants to ;)

**6\. Loves going to the beach?**

They more go to the pond in Charles backyard but they both love going there on hot summer days. 

**7\. Tries every season theme Starbucks makes?**

Hank despises Starbucks, in his opinion they make really shitty coffee. Whereas with Alex, he can never decide on one thing so he tries every one. Then he sees if he likes it and either put them in the category where he likes it or to never order again. Whenever Hank was out with Charles or running errands, he always stopped at Starbucks to see if they have a new drink and if they do, he buys one for Alex because let’s face it, Hank loves Alex and is willing to buy him coffee or special drinks at the place that he hates just to make him happy. 

**8\. Do they like to go in the hot tub together?**

Yeah they do. They like to just sit and relax. Let the hot water heal and relax their sore muscles. Also when it’s just them, they like to try some sexy things to see what’s it like. 

**9\. Would they go to prom together? If so, who would ask the other to go? If not, what would they do instead?**

I know Hank wouldn’t want to go to prom. He would rather spend time doing science or watching something about science instead. But Alex would beg Hank to go with him, insist that he would have fun and make more friends together. Alex would keep prodding until Hank finally admits defeat and say that he will go to prom with him just to make Alex stop asking and being annoying about it. But in the end, he had fun with his boyfriend and the others were happy to see him there as well. 

**10\. Who is more likely to be the designated driver at a party?**

Definitely Hank. He doesn’t like alcohol much and would rather stay alert and be in control of his party. Not to mention some of the mutants become messes when they are drunk. Hank honestly thought his boyfriend was going to be a angry drunk but really he was super affectionate and loves showing his boyfriend off. Hank doesn’t mind it but then he has to quickly get him out of there when Alex starts to talk about more personal stuff that he loves about him that others really shouldn’t need to know. 

**11\. Is horrible at budgeting.**

Alex spent most of his teenager years in prison so he doesn’t really know how to control his money. Hank tends to sit him down and teach him different ways to save money and keep an eye on what Alex was doing with his money. 

**12\. Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background?**

Both of them would! Alex’s background is a picture of when Hank was at his microscope and looked up when Alex called for him only to take a picture. Alex loves that the camera captured his bright blue eyes and how they pop out at him, not to mention it was at the moment when Hank was doing something that he really loved and was super passionate about. 

Hank’s background is of Alex asleep. The day he took the picture it was storming and the rainy weather made Alex super drowsy and exhausted. They were cuddling on the couch with the rest of the crew watching television when Hank looked down to see Alex asleep in his arms. He had looked so beautiful and the lighting was just perfect that Hank had to take a picture of that moment. 

**13\. Who runs their thumb over the other person’s skin to comfort them?**

I think Hank would. In my mind whenever Alex was upset or someone set him off and made him pissed, Hank was really the only one who could calm him down. Alex only trusted him to comfort him and Hank would softly run his thumb either over the blond’s cheekbone, jawline, his knuckles when he was holding his hand, or anywhere that was within reach. Hank finds that it was really the only way to make Alex relax. 

**14\. Who drives and who has the window seat?**

Hank would be the one driving. None of the teenage mutants have their own cars and Charles really only trusts Hank to drive his car without damaging it. Alex would always have the window seat beside Hank, it was his spot and everyone else knew better than to take it when Alex was with them. 

**15\. Which one pulls the other out of bed with the blankets when they are really late?**

Hank would pull Alex out of bed. Alex really likes his sleep and sometimes it was really hard to get him up and out of bed. So Hank would set a specific time to wake him up and if he doesn’t get out of bed n the next five minutes, Hank picks Alex right out of bed, with the blankets and all and plant him in the bathroom where Hank would set the shower up and get Alex to start his morning routine. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: I love your shirt.  
> Person B: Thanks, it glows in the dark.  
> Person A: *Drags Person B into bathroom and turns the lights off quickly*  
> \- A Hammie Trash(I_am_Hammie7out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are darling. Sorry it took awhile. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

**Chapter Thirty Three:**  
  
Hank was going to try something new today. 

He really wants a certain blond’s attention and he was struggling to find out **how** to. Talking about science doesn’t work, talking about his mutation works for about ten minutes before Alex starts to zone out and get bored. He can’t really talk to him during dinner because Charles and Erik keep asking him about Project Blackbird and he is too busy talking about it that he can’t speak to the blond. 

Life clearly just wants to fuck with him. 

He hates having crushes.

However this time today, he just got the thing to (hopefully) catch his attention. Two days ago when he was in the mall with Charles and Raven, his eyes caught onto a shirt and he finds he really likes it. Not to mention, it had something special in it. Now, he feels kind of bad of taking advantage of the fact that Alex spent most of his adolescence years in prison. But he loves the fact that he was the reason why the blond gets so excited over something new that he never saw before. Feels good that Alex was smiling and amazed over something that he showed him. That he was the reason for those beautiful smiles that takes his breath away. 

So yeah, he was going to take advantage of it. He was wearing that god damn shirt today and he was going to get the blond’s attention, even if he has to make a fool of himself to get it, he will. Sean and Angel had already said that the shirt was awesome and he couldn’t help but feel giddy on the inside because if they noticed, he will. 

Yeah you probably got the point. 

“Hey Hank, can I ask you something?” Sure enough Alex eventually made hi way down to the lab with a curious expression and he grins. “What’s up?” He asks and the blond sits down onto a nearby stool that he always claims when he comes down to the lab. (Even though it wasn’t often, Hank still made sure that nobody sat in that stool because it was Alex’s spot.)   
“Do you think Erik and Charles are together?” He asks and Hank blinks a couple of times in surprise. He really wasn’t expecting that question. “I mean, they do play chess together quite often-” 

“No, I mean together, together? As in boyfriends?” He says and Hank sighs before turning towards the blond. “It wouldn’t surprise me. Do you have a problem with that?” He asks and Alex laughs. “Of course not, it’s just every time I ask Sean or Darwin they think I’m crazy.” He says and the brunet nods. “Well, Erik looks at Charles like how my dad used to look at my mom from what I recall.” He says and Alex grins. “You still remember your parents?” He asks and Hank shrugs. “Just a little.” He says. “Keep those memories, especially if they make you happy.” The blond says and the brunet nods. 

It was silent for a few minutes. Hank working away at his newest experiment and the blond, just content on watching. “I love your shirt by the way.” He finally says and Hank fights to hold back a full grin. “Thanks, it glows in the dark.” He says. “What really?!” He asks then grabs Hank’s hand and pulls him to the bathroom. Hank couldn’t get a word in before he shuts the lights off to see if he was telling the truth. “Whoa.” He hears him say breathlessly as it glows. “I told you it glows in the dark.” He says and squints to see the grin on Alex’s face. “I didn’t know shirts could glow in the dark. Do all shirts glow in the dark?” He asks and Hank chuckles. “No, only some of them. I can get you one if you want.” He suggests. 

“Hell yeah, that would be awesome.” He says excited like a kid on Christmas Day. “Are you gay?” He blurts out and blushes at the question that just suddenly went out into the open. The lights flick on and he blinks a couple of times so his eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness to see Alex giving him a wary look. “Do you have a problem with that?” He asks rather snarky, his voice on the edge of anger. His defense mechanism starting to rise and Hank shakes his head. 

“Not a problem at all. It means I can do this.” He says and cups the blond’s jaw and kisses him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Life has been very busy at the moment and I was preoccupied at the moment. Hopefully I will find time to write. 
> 
> NOTE: Those who have read "You Find Your Home Is Hell", I am rewriting the first chapter since I wasn't really happy with it. So it should be edited very soon so stay tuned.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you could write about Hank having a secret crush on Alex for forever and writing all about it in a journal but one day it gets lost and the journal ends up in Alex's hands -Jishwadun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while there, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

Hank grumbles as he walks into his lab.

Fucking Alex and him being so god damn gorgeous.

He sighs as he slumps down into his seat and reaches down to grab his journal. The journal that no one knows about, that not another soul will ever see. He quickly opens it and his fingers brush over his recent entry. The blond has changed so much and came such a long way, he wasn’t really mean much anymore. Sure he still has his moments of calling others insults but it wasn’t 24/7 anymore. It was really when you cut too close to him that Alex doesn’t want anyone to see, or know about.

Even though his anger has finally seemed to calm down, one thing never changed that irks Hank. He was still always the most beautiful human being that he has ever layed eyes on. Of course he had to go and have a crush on him. Hank always have liked blond’s but maybe it was the fact that Alex keep on surprising him with things he never knew about before. Like the fact that he has a brother name Scott that he hasn’t seen in years, or the fact that he loves musicals, is allergic to tomatoes, is really a kind hearted teenager with a big heart that he was afraid to let out underneath all that disguise. That yes he was a bad boy, but really liked the feel of soft things.

Okay so he might be a little bit of a creeper.

And Alex will kill him if he ever finds this journal, which he never will. Hank will make sure of that. What he did not see coming was the day when he goes for his journal in the lab to find it wasn’t there and he was searching through the whole mansion frantically, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and his stomach threatening to turn on him. Because one day, because the universe hates him, the journal that he was searching for would one day be in Alex’s hands.

~*~

Alex knows he shouldn’t go through it.

He was taught not to go into other people’s businesses and to leave them with their own privacy before he went to prison, thank you very much _Raven_.

It bugs him when she keeps thinking that he doesn’t know anything. Sure he was a little slow on social cues but he is a quick learner. Sometimes he just acts like he is dumb because if that is what people think he is, why bother showing off? Nobody likes show offs, Alex sure as hell don’t like them. It makes logical sense to him but as he looks down to one of Hank’s journal’s, he really wants to know how science is so exciting. Why it gets him so excited and with that happy spark in his eyes to make his eyes shine so bright.

Alex hates crushes. He hates that Hank makes him flustered and how he makes his head go all, all mushy. He can’t talk to him worth shit, he tries he really, really does but every time he goes to say a compliment to see him smile and to see that it was because of him he was smiling, an insult comes out instead and Alex hates himself when a flash of hurt goes over Hank’s eyes. Clearly his heart and his brain wasn’t working together very well.

Alex knows he sucks at talking about his feelings so he tries to show him but every time he goes to do something, someone else in the mansion already done it before him. Take him lunch? Raven already did that. Get him to come out of the lab? Charles already done it with his stupid wise words. It’s just so _**frustrating**_.

So when he notices Hank left the living room without his journal and no one else was in the room, Alex snatched it and went straight to his bedroom, where he was now and guilt was starting to eat at him. Maybe it can give him a clue on how to talk to him without hurting his feelings or how to talk to him. Ugh, he sounds like a love struck teenage girl. With a groan he flops back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling, trying to convince himself that it was okay to go through the book in his hands. Just look through it quickly and put it back so Hank wouldn’t know he had it. With a sigh, he pushes himself back into a sitting position and turns so he was laying on the bed and leaning back onto the headboard. With a nod and a whole lot of determination to shove the guilt to the side he opens the journal to a random page and starts to read.

_Monday, March 19th,_

_We were all in the library today and I couldn’t stop staring. The way the sun was shining onto his body as he just lays on the couch with his eyes closed. His blond hair shining, making him look like an angel. He was quiet today, not really in a talkative mood as everyone else was doing their thing. Erik and Charles playing chess like they do everyday, Raven was reading some romance novel, trying not to look like she wants to hang all over me but failing. Not noticing or getting the hint that I don’t see her that way, I see her as a sister not as something more, I have no idea what Sean is up to, I believe no one does these days but I didn’t bother caring much what the others are doing, not with the way Alex was laying on the couch. A book opened on his chest, lightly dozing as his body absorbs the energy for his plasma beams._

Alex quickly stops as he closes the journal. Confusion running through his mind as he tries to process what he just read. Did he have the same feelings he had? Maybe it wasn’t so one-sided after all but he quickly dismisses the idea, Hank was just probably watching because he’s so fascinated about his mutation. That’s it, Alex was just jumping to conclusions. He has a bad habit for doing that and he knows it so he was going to think about this smart. Curious and intrigue, he quickly opens it and flips back to the same entry, wanting to know how it ends.

_I don’t understand why he doesn’t like me much. But it seems like he doesn’t like anyone in this mansion much, it might be because he came from solitary so he might be too used to being alone. No one deserves to be alone, everyone needs a friend. He’s changed quite a bit after these months of being around us. He doesn’t wear his leather jacket much, his eyes aren’t so clouded of seeing so much trauma in his lifetime, they are clear and relaxed. Also so blue._

_I want to tell him. Want to tell him that he isn’t broken, that he is one of us. That we aren’t going to cast him aside if he makes a single mistake. I want to tell him that he is beautiful and strong, that I want to be able to call him mine but to let him know that he is his own person. That he doesn’t have to spend all of his time in the bunker or in his room, that I want to see him more often. Laughing and smiling, his blue eyes sparkling with content and happiness. That I want to be the reason that he’s happy and feeling safe. Maybe one of these days I will finally gather the courage to say these things to him. To tell him the truth and to see why I want him around._

_Maybe one day, but not today._

He quickly throws the book across the room, feeling overwhelmed with emotions that he can barely breathe. Pulling his knees up to his chest quickly he wipes at his face and grip his blond hair tightly with both hands. Nobody ever told him these things before, to be the source of someone’s love. He knows it isn’t true, he is broken. He killed people, who can love a killer? Hank apparently, but Alex thought he was in love with Raven. He lets her hang all around him, making him think that Hank likes her but is so oblivious to her signals. Is he oblivious though? Or was he just waiting for him to make those signals? “Dammit Bozo.” He growls but he feels bad for going into his privacy. That was written in March, it’s October now. Seven months ago that Bozo wrote those words, those words that makes his heart beat faster.

With a sign of defeat, he gets out of bed and walks across his room, picking up the journal that was laying on the floor. Making sure he didn’t damaged the journal, he goes to but it back where he snatched it from. Hank was probably looking for it now and Alex doesn’t want to make him feel any worse than he probably feels. He opens his bedroom door and freezes when he sees Hank in front of him, his hand up like he was about to knock on his door. It wasn’t until a second later he realizes that the journal was still in his hands but he was too late to put it behind his back because Hank’s eyes look down to his hands and his eyes widen.

“Uh.” Alex manages to get out before he just shuts his mouth and hands it back to him. Hank snatches out of his hand and they awkwardly stand in front of each other, looking everywhere but at each other. “Look, I’m sorry-” Alex doesn’t let Hank get very far before he grabs his lab coat and pulling him down slightly since he is so fucking tall, and kisses him. If anyone asked what the hell Alex was doing, he really wouldn’t know. Hank squeaks before wrapping his arms around the blond, pulling him closer. Alex never really kissed anyone before and he hopes Hank doesn’t notice as the brunet cradles his jaw and gently guides him to deepen the kiss.

Alex doesn’t let him go until his lungs were screaming for air, breathing deeply as Hank places his forehead against his. “Um, should I ask?” He asks and Alex giggles like a schoolgirl, feeling high and giddy. “Should I be worried about you doing weird things because of me?” He asks and Hank smiles. “Not if you don’t mind me doing it.” He states and Alex bites his bottom lip. “No one ever said or wrote those things about me before.” He finally admits and the brunet grins. “I’m glad that I’m the first.” He says. “Me too.” He says quietly and reaches up for another kiss, knowing he can now and it was the greatest feeling ever.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *angry at B* OH MY GOD B, YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT!  
> Person B: *angry as well* WELL YOU CHOSE THIS IDIOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took me a insanely long time to update this story. I'm actually sorry about that. 
> 
> But anyway please enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

It was Sean’s idea. Not just Sean’s but Angel’s as well. They both went up to him and asked if he wanted to pull a prank on Erik and Alex can’t say no to pulling pranks. Well, he never really pulled a prank before so when both Sean and Angel found out, they instantly pulled him into the scheme of making one.

Okay so maybe it was Alex who chose Erik.

Not that anyone will know.

Hopefully.

So now that everything was set, all three of them were ready. “Are you sure this is how you make slime?” Sean asks as he watches Alex pull out a container of washable school glue and green food dye. “I mean, you are supposed to put Borax into it, but it makes the slime too tough. Therefore with the school glue, we can pour it much easier out of this pitcher.” Alex says. He did some research on this and he remembers making it, or well watching since he was like three at the time, with Scott for a school project. Scott had to try three times because he kept on putting too much borax into the slime and it was their father who bought school glue and told him that it was easier to make this way.

Those was one of the very few memories he had with his family.

After twenty minutes, the slime was made and was a bright green colour. “When are we going to do this?” He asks when he stops stirring and Angel grabs the spoon and washes it in the sink. “Let me go check to see where he is.” Sean says and quickly hurries out of the room. “You know, that was smart with the school glue.” Angel says as she props herself against the counter. “Not really, just logic is all.” Alex says while shrugging and she sighs. “Alex, your smart. Just in a different way. You need to stop thinking that you’re stupid all the time.” She says gently and Alex squints at her. “How did you know?” He asks and she giggles. “I can read body language and no offense, but your eyes show a lot of emotion.” She says.

“Guys! Everyone is in the television room.” The ginger says and both Alex and Angel grin at each other. “Who gets to pour?” Alex asks and she giggles. “You, you’re the one who made the slime.” She says and he nods. “You guys are just trying to not to face Erik.” He mutters and Sean snorts. “You were the one to pick him.” He says. Yeah, he does have a point and Alex was not one to back out of anything. “Fine.” He says and grabs the pitcher. “Sean, distract everyone, I’m with Alex.” Angel says and the ginger grins.

“No problem.” He says. When they walk into the room, Sean was asking a very stupid question that captured everyone’s attention, while Alex and Angel sneak behind the chair he was in. “You know, we are going to have to clean this up right?” Alex whispers and she shrugs. “Worth it.” She whispers back.

Angel holds out her fingers, counting down and when she pointed at him, Alex lets out a nervous breath before dumping the contents onto Erik. His reaction was instant. “What the hell?!” He yells out and stands up quickly before the slime got onto the couch (thankfully). Angel and Sean bursts out laughing as Erik turns around to glare at the blond as said blond grins and holds up the pitcher. “Got yeah.” He says and Raven giggles. “You will pay for this.” Erik growls, everyone knows Erik means it as he storms out of the room. “Uh, what just happened?” Hank asks as he almost runs into Erik on the way in.

The three pranksters were too busy giggling as Charles sighs. “I should check on Erik, you three are cleaning this mess up and when I have him calmed down, I will talk to you about the consequences.” He says sternly. Alex grins at his boyfriend and kisses his cheek. “I just pulled my first prank.” He says.

“But why Erik? Who has the death wish?” He asks and both the traitors whose names are Angel and Sean both point at him and Alex looks around before sighing in defeat and points at himself. Hank’s eyes widen has he couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he gives him a look of disappointment. “Why are you so dumb?” He asks and Alex jaw drops. “Excuse me? You think you can walk around and call me dumb whenever you fucking want? Hell no, you take that back right now.” Alex growls, his temper flaring because that actually kind of freaking hurt. Hank was the only one who hasn’t called him dumb and now he has, it makes his head go to a very depressing and negative space and it will internally take him weeks to get out of it while pretending to be fine to everyone else.

“Then why did you pick Erik of all people!? I’m sorry you make poor decisions.” He says, stubbornness edging into his voice and Alex glares at him angrily. “And why not pick Erik?” He asks and Hank groans. “Oh my god Alex, you’re such an idiot.” He groans and the blond clenches his fists and both Sean and Angel glance between them nervously before slowly backing up, not wanting to be a part of this fight. It’s not often when they fight but they can turn ugly fast.

“Well, well you chose this idiot!” Alex finally snaps after being speechless for a few obvious seconds and they stare at each other breathing heavily. The two teenagers watch in shock as they both quickly calmed down and Hank sighs. “You’re right, I did choose you and I’m sorry for calling you stupid.” He says and Alex huffs. He crosses his arms and looks away before running a hand through his hair aggressively and then looks up to the ceiling, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry for snapping.” He finally mutters and the brunet holds out a hand silently.

Alex reaches out and grabs his hand easily, Hank pulling him closer and wraps his arms around the blond. Alex sighs easily and lays his head onto his shoulder, tucking his face into the brunet’s face and wrapping his arms around Hank in return. “Please don’t be angry.” He says quietly into the blond’s ear and Alex smiles into his neck. How does Hank calm him down so quickly he will never know. But he was forever grateful for it.

Hank will protect him and keep him safe.

He already feels safe in his arms.

Now and forever.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *Drunk, pointing at Person B* That’s my boyfriend suckers!  
> Person B: Your husband A.  
> Person A: My Husband! Even better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LONG while since I've updated this...... Oops.
> 
> Just know I really do take requests! It's been fun and I love your guys creativity. It's better than mine will ever be. 
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos! And really just taking your time to read this. 
> 
> This is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Thirty Six:**  
  
Hank should really stop taking Alex to parties. 

Granted, he doesn’t go often, like once in a blue moon. The blond also doesn’t like drinking but he sometimes indulges himself at the parties that he goes to. It was also no help that Alex’s friends pressured him into drinking and Hank always came just in case something like this happens. 

The brunet wasn’t sure how this party went to calm to chaotic in like a minute. Music was playing loudly and Hank regrets coming to the club with them but there was no way in hell he was going to let some loser hit on his husband. Hank felt pretty proud that he manage to perfect the glare he gives to strangers when they walk over to Alex. Not to mention very amusing when they would give him a panicked look and scrambled away, he knows Alex loves it. Sometimes they even make a game out of it by getting points, sometimes Alex can be a little shit and flirt back knowing Hank was watching him. 

They both knew Alex would never go home or let the stranger touch him in any way, Alex knows what he’s in for when they go home. That was also a major reason he doesn’t let himself get wasted. 

Tonight however, was different. 

The semester was finally finished and for some reason, this semester felt so much harder than it has in the past year. Students were talking back, thinking they own the place. Think they can make their own rules and make fun of teachers, fights were breaking out, drama was always constant and they both felt concern for Charles because of the thoughts he had to read. It was just so stressful so when all the students went home for the summer, Erik immediately said that drinks were on him. 

Hank wasn’t planning on drinking and from what Alex was telling him, he wasn’t planning on it wither until Erik pressured him into drinking some tequila which is gross in Hank’s opinion but next thing he knew most of them were plastered and it was only Charles and Hank that was sober. “Oh dear, we should get them home.” He comments and the brunet fully agreed.   
Thankfully the night was cool and had a good breeze. Alex grins at him as Hank tries to help into the car when a wolf whistle rings out. “Damn blondie, why don’t you come over here and show us a good time?” The guy asks, lust in his eyes and Hank nearly growls. Alex ignores their sly comments to lean against him, which Hank was grateful for. 

They didn’t seem to get the hint and Alex huffs as he throws a glare at the group. “That’s my boyfriend suckers.” He snaps and points at him and Hank has to stifle a chuckle. “Your husband Alex.” He corrects softly and the blond grins. “My husband, even better!” He says happily and the group huffs as they storm off, probably to go hunt down another pretty blond. “Okay baby, into the car.” He suggests calmly and he is kind of impressed. Alex was pretty clear even though he’s drunk. Sure he’s kind of swaying and stumbling a little, he knows better than to make some pretty stupid decisions. 

Hank hops into the back beside Alex and the blond leans against him. “I hate being drunk.” Alex admits miserably and Hank laughs softly. “I know sweetheart, maybe next time don’t let Erik pressure you into drinking.” He advises. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asks. “Yes love, you married me after all.” He says patiently. “I hate people like them.” He groans and Hank has to stifle a giggle as the others watch closely. “I see why he doesn’t get drunk.” Erik says, he doesn’t act like he’s drunk even though he drank more than the others.   
“I wish they stop looking at me like that, I got that enough in jail.” He confesses and Hank holds him closer. He doesn’t like where this was heading and he knows that Alex will hate himself for saying something about his past, doesn’t want the others to think he was weak. “Okay sweetheart, they won’t do anything. I’ll always protect you.” He whispers into his ear and Alex snuggles into him as he places his head onto the brunet’s shoulder. Hank gives him a quick kiss on top of his head as he wraps his arms around the drunk blond. 

Alex really likes affection when he was intoxicated. 

Thankfully the car ride went by quickly as he helped Alex up the stairs. “Alright, lets get you out of those clothes.” He says quietly as Alex looks around helplessly as he sits on the bed. Hank quickly turns to open the drawer and grabs Alex’s favourite pajamas that were really soft. That was another thing that surprised him. Alex really likes soft things, especially when he gets really bad nightmares that affect him all day. He turns around and he chuckles when he sees Alex trying, and he means really trying, to get undo the buttons but was getting frustrated. 

“Okay, hold on.” He says and starts to take his clothes off before guiding him his flimsy arms and legs into the pajamas. “Hmm soft.” He says as exhaustion quickly catches up to him. “Yeah baby, just give me a second. I’ll be right back.” He says lovingly before pressing a kiss to his forehead and speeding to the kitchen. “Hey, how is he?” Charles asks tiredly. “He’ll be alright. How’s everyone else?” He asks and he smiles. “Everyone made it to bed safely.” He reassures the brunet. 

“Perfect, well I have to get back. Goodnight Charles.” He says and Charles bids him goodnight before he left the kitchen. With a glass of water in his hand, he enters the bedroom only to smile at the sight. Alex was laying on the bed haphazardly with his head burrowed into Hank’s pillow. Hank was hoping that he could get him to drink some water before going to bed but Hank wouldn’t bother when he was already asleep. Placing the glass of water onto the nightstand, he carefully moved his husband so he was under the sheets and as soon as Hank settled down, Alex hums and snuggles into his side without waking up once. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He whispers into his blond hair and settles back to get some much needed sleep. Alex was really going to need him when he wakes up in the morning for his hangover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I take requests if anyone is offering..... anyone?


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: I thought you wanted to take pics of the scenery? Why am I always in it?  
> Person B: No photograph is beautiful without you in it. Now get in the frame.
> 
> Peron A: Hank McCoy  
> Person B: Alex Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to update this book. I believe it should end at about fifty chapters. Maybe more it really depends.

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**  
  
Alex knew he was in trouble. 

Why else would Charles and Erik call him into their office? Was it because he keeps on calling McCoy bozo? He thought they were already over that. Hank knows now why Alex calls him that nickname because he never truly had a friend before so how was he supposed to know that’s not how you treat a friend? Wasn’t his fault that he missed some social cues when he was in prison. 

Was it because of that? Did they finally see how much of a criminal he was and want to send him back. No, no Alex won’t go back if that is the case, he would rather try to live on the streets then go back to that hell. Do you know how hard it was just to get into solitary in the first place? He was a freaking teenager when he was thrown in, they should have put him in juvie where all the other bad teenagers go but instead he was thrown into an actual jail with adults. It was hard, so, so hard when you are sixteen and you have thirty to forty year olds leering at you with their beady eyes full of lust. He won’t go through it again.   
It still haunts his dreams. 

With his heart pounding and taking deep measured breaths he was taught to keep his mutation under control, he knocks on the door. He heard Charles call him in and he rolls his shoulders back before opening the door and slipping through. “You called me?” He asks. “Yes, why don’t you take a seat.” Erik suggests and Alex has a thought to say he would rather stand but he knows better than to piss Erik off so he takes a seat and tries not to fidget with his hands. 

_Don’t worry Alex, you’re not in trouble_. 

The blond blinks at the voice in his head and he feels slightly relieved that he knows he isn’t going to be sent back. _We would never send you back Alex, this is your family now._ So if he wasn’t in trouble, then why do they want to talk to him? “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. Charles and I have been researching to help you calm that temper of yours.” Erik explains and the blond couldn’t help but wince at the mention of his temper. It really wasn’t his fault that he has anger issues. 

He was only seventeen years old and he was just so angry at the world. Angry that the world took his family away from him, angry at the way his eight foster homes treated him, angry at how he was forced to become Todd even though he was fucking dead, hated that he finally got a good foster sister Hailey, and he scared her off even though he freaking saved her from that kidnapper then the justice system barely looked at his file and called him a lost cause and threw him in that fucking prison. 

Alex was mostly angry at how the guards didn’t even help him, the other convicts taunted at him, threatened him, told him how pretty he was and how they are blessed to have their way with him. Alex learned quickly how cruel the world can be. He tried getting into solitary without using his mutation but it wasn’t working and the one time it got out of control, killing the six convicts that tried to pin him and they were quick to label him as unstable and a monster and threw him into his cement heaven. 

“We have heard studies that keep good memories in a book have helped.” Charles chimes in and Alex raises an eyebrow. “You want me to keep a diary?” He asks his tone flat and Erik winces. “No, I know you will never do that. So we have another idea.” He says then places a large book onto the desk and Alex reached out to place it in his lap. The book was empty, what is the use of this? He was completely lost at this point. 

“Now I know you’re confused, but here.” Erik says and awkwardly shoves a box to him. Alex eagerly takes it and turns it over to see that it’s a camera? “You want me to take photos?” He asks and Charles nods with a smile. “Research has shown that taking pictures and putting them in an album is quite relaxing. Take pictures that make you happy and put them into the album for safe keeping. Let me know when it’s full.” He says and Alex nods distractedly as he keeps on studying the camera that was still in the box. 

“He’s never taken a picture with a camera before. How does it work? The blond has always enjoyed a good challenge and wait, wasn’t he supposed to thank them? “Uh thank you.” He says quickly and both men chuckle. “It’s quite alright, I know it can be difficult to adapt to you’re new surroundings.” Erik reassures him and it’s strange that Erik was the one to take him under his wing. 

“You’re dismissed.” Charles says and Alex nods at them before taking both of his items with him back to his room. 

He sits onto the bed, training pushed aside and out of his head as he inspects the object in his hand. Carefully, he takes the camera out of the box and he turns it on. Charles had said to take pictures that make you happy and feel relaxed. A grin appears has an idea pops into his head and he knew deep down that he was going to have a lot of fun with this. 

~*~

Hank didn’t notice at first someone else was in the lab. 

He was usually more alert but he was so close to finishing this prototype disc that should help Alex. The last one had too much power and Alex ended up on the floor and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He hopes that the blond doesn’t think that he purposely did that just to give him pay back. Hank would never hurt him, he just didn’t realize that his powers goes at different frequencies. Some blasts were weaker than others and Hank quickly realize that every five rings that Alex let’s out, a sudden stronger supercharge one would come out and it was impressive. 

He jumps when he hears a sudden click and a flash and he glares at Alex has he laughs. “What was that?” He asks and the blond snickers before raising the camera in his hands. “Since when did you get a camera?” He asks confused because he knew none of them went to town yet. Not to mention none of the teenagers have money unless the blond stole it but the brunet doubts that. 

“Charles and Erik gave it to me. Said it would help me with my anger issues.” He says before rolling his eyes. “Huh, I would have never thought taking pictures would help. Interesting.” He trails off, thinking away and the blond gives him a look. Alex lets the camera hang around his neck from the strap as he walks along the shelf. “You really know how to use all this stuff huh bozo.” He comments and Hank’s nose scrunches from the nickname. In some ways it was better than bigfoot. 

He doesn’t like to be reminded of his feet. 

“Yes I do.” He states, not really wanting to find out what snarky comment the blond was going to say. “I have to admit, that is impressive. In a weird, sort of way.” The blond says quietly his fingers trailing along the science books on the bookshelf. “Uh thank you?” 

Did Alex just give him a compliment?

“Yeah, yeah, don’t need your ego getting bigger than your head. I don’t know what to take pictures of.” He says before taking a seat on a stool nearby. “What did Charles tell you to do?” He asks. Alex sighs as he fiddles with the settings on the camera before letting go of it and looking up at him. “To take pictures that make me happy.” 

“Alright, so what makes you happy?” He asks. It was weird, Alex coming to him for help. “I don’t know. I’m not sure what happiness really is to be honest, I haven’t been happy in a long time.” Alex confesses before looking down to the ground. 

Hank wasn’t sure what to think, he never saw this side of Alex before. His heart skips a beat when he realized that Alex took a picture of him. Did he make the blond happy? Hank was sure Alex hated him, but yet again the blond doesn’t even know how to make a friend. “You took a picture of me.” He reminded him gently and Alex shrugs, not looking at him and Hank was sure that the blond was blushing. Hank wasn’t dumb, sure he might be awkward but he knows when someone is hitting on him. 

“You’re my friend, one of my only friends that I can really trust.” Alex stutters out and stands up suddenly. “I uh, got to go.” He manages to say before making a beeline to the door. “Hey, wait.” Hank protests but he was too late. The door closes and he slumps before sighing. Hank has a feeling of what’s going on. 

~*~

_What makes me happy?_

Alex was kind of tired asking himself that question but today they have a day off. Charles have given him this assignment three weeks ago and he was still stuck. Not to mention how ridiculously easy it was to avoid Hank. Jesus he still can’t believe he almost told him his feelings. It can’t happen, the bozo will probably think it’s a joke. It would make sense for him to think that, Alex knows he can be mean sometimes but he really does try it just happens. 

He’s taken a few pictures, just of each member of his new family he supposes. Alex doesn’t think they are his family yet but he knows he is getting attached. Getting attached is dangerous, it can get you killed but he has a feeling that this time it might be good. 

The blond wants to have a family again, he misses it so much. Sighing he flips through the album of the very few pictures he has. Just a group picture and the mansion, the pond. It was nice, this area, sometimes it was relaxing just to go outside alone. Sitting by a tree and staring at the sky through the branches, watches as the breeze makes the leaves sway back and fourth. 

There was a knock at his door and he looks up. “Come in.” He says before closing the album and placing it back onto the dresser as he sits up on the bed. Hank pokes his head through and gives him a smile. Alex smiles back, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as he watches the brunet come in. He knows it’s wrong, liking other boys. When one of his foster moms found out, she took him to a priest to pray for his illness to go away and get cured. That he was a devil’s child and for his sins to be forgiven, that he was misguided and he needs to find the light to be back on the path. It was awful, but it better than when his foster dad found out and locked him in the basement for three days then proceed to get abused to get the gay out of him. 

“What’s up?” He asks as Hank stands there awkwardly. “Uh Raven, Sean and I are planning to go exploring through the grounds more and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?” He asks and Alex smiles as Hank takes his glasses off and fiddles with them before putting them back on. He had to admit Hank was cute when he was nervous. “Yeah, sounds like fun.” He says. “Cool, uh we’ll meet you downstairs in a few?” He asks and the blond nods before Hank quickly leaves the room. 

“Bozo.” He says quietly underneath his breath as he grabs a sweater and he pauses before he leaves as he looks at the camera. This is a good time as any to get more pictures that make him happy and relaxed so he quickly grabs it before heading downstairs. “Alright is everyone ready?” Sean asks excited and Alex smiles as he bounces up and down. Alex always liked Sean’s enthusiasm. He was glad that at least one of them was able to be free and a bit more innocent. 

As they walked along, Alex couldn’t help but be in awe at the place. It was so big, it must have been really nice growing up in a place like this. “Ooh the trail splits.” Sean says and Alex snorts at his tone. “We split ways then come back in the middle and switch places?” Hank suggests and Raven nods. She gives him a look before her eyes glance over at Alex and the blond narrow his eyes at her. 

What is she planning?

“Okay, Sean can come with me.” She says before winking at him and walking down the path, the ginger jogging to keep up with her. Oh shit, Raven knew. How did she know? Does that mean everyone knows? “Okay.” Hank says before shrugging and Pulling on Alex’s sleeve and walking along the other path. “You alright?” The brunet asks and the blond grunts. “I’m fine.” He snarks and he winces at how Hank looks hurt. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to get nicer. It doesn’t seem to be working.” He says and Hank nods at him. “It’s okay.” Damn it, why is words so hard for him. He doesn’t know why it’s so hard just to say three words to him, to say how beautiful he is but he just doesn’t seem to be able to. They appear at a open space and Alex smiles as he watches two does eating grass in the middle. Both deer head snaps up and looks at them. “Wow.” Hank whispers and he quickly grabs the camera out of Alex’s hands and takes a picture. 

“What was that for?” He asks when the deer run off. “They made you smile. Therefore they made you happy.” Hank says before passing the camera back to him. “Oh, thanks.” He mumbles and he grins as he walked out. “What are you doing? Let’s keep going.” He persists and Alex waves him off. “I want to take more pictures of the scenery.” He says before Hank walks out to join him. He wishes he could say Hank made him happy. He does, he really, really does. 

He sits down and Alex sits down beside him, not really sure what to do. Alex shrugs before turning and quickly pressing the button and taking a picture of Hank again. The brunet raises an eyebrow. “I though you want to take more pics of the scenery? Why am I in them?” He asks and Alex gives a unimpressed look.

“No photograph is beautiful without you in it. Now get in the frame.” 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Hank asks and Alex stops before he could answer. Shit, did he say that? “Uh, yes.” He says nervously and the blond knew he just messed up. He majorly fucked up, why can’t he keep his mouth shut sometimes? “Well,” Hank begins before shuffling closer and intertwining his fingers with his. “I think you’re beautiful too.” He concludes and Alex couldn’t stop the blush rising to his cheeks as he looks at their conjoined hands. 

“Not really, I mean, I’m a criminal.” Alex protests as he yanks his hand away. He’s never been in a relationship before, sure he’s been kissed a couple of times but he never dated. “Don’t think that. You really are beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, all the pretty words out there.” He says and Alex grins before letting a giggle out. “Alright, I’ll let you have that one.” He teases before he takes another picture of Hank. “Hey, give me that.” He says and Alex shakes his head as he hides it behind his back. “Nope.” He says and Hank narrows his eyes at him. 

“Alright then.” He says with a shrug before he lunges and tackles the blond to the ground. “Hey, bozo stop it.” He yells before he calls defeat because the brunet has to have the longest freaking arms and easily takes it out of his hands. “That’s not fair.” He pouts and Hank shrugs before he looks down at him. Alex just realizes the position they were in but he finds he really doesn’t mind. Hank goes to sit up and off of him but Alex holds on tighter. “You don’t have to go.” He says quietly. 

Hank pauses before staring at him as if he was trying to figure out a science equation that was in front of him. “I don’t get you.” He whispers and Alex shrugs. “Then why don’t you try to figure me out.” He challenges. Hank stares again before he leans down and kisses him. Alex sucks in a breath, not expecting the sudden kiss before he practically melts and kisses back. Alex’s arms end up winding around the brunet’s neck as he lets Hank control the kiss. “Challenge accepted.” Hank whispers and the blond smiles before pulling him back down and into another kiss. 

So what if they were late meeting back up with Raven and Sean in the end. 

It was totally worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember prompts are open :) 
> 
> Even if it's one word or a dialogue or even Person A and B, I'm happy to write!


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should’ve told you back then, but I didn’t want you to leave.” -Hank McCoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter Thirty Eight:**  
  
Alex sighs as he steps out of the car and stares at the mansion. It’s been so long since he last been here. Just the sight wants him to turn and run the other way. He will always know it was his home after he was freed from prison but this place is in his past now. He doesn’t want to visit the past again, too many memories that are too bitter and some good that he doesn’t want to remember anymore.

“Alex, are we here? Why have we stopped?” Scott asks still in the passenger seat. 

Right, this isn’t about him. This is about Scott, his younger brother. “Don’t worry Scott. We’re here, let me help you.” He says as he opens the door for him and gently guides him to the front door. Each step as him feeling more and more anxious but he reminds himself this was for Scott. It doesn’t matter what he thinks, it matters that Scott gets the help he needs. 

There is a lot more people than he remembers. People Scott’s age and Alex was internally grateful that at least Scott can make friends with mutants who are more his age. Alex wasn’t planning on staying once he gets Scott settled. 

No, he was going to go back to his shitty apartment and be alone like he should be. It was safer for people and for himself. Plagued with flashbacks from Vietnam and nightmares when he was young and back in prison. Waking up violently with his chest glowing red and covered in sweat. He had stopped sleeping in shirts, too many were being burnt to a crisp and he couldn’t afford buying new ones each week. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Scott asks nervously. Alex grips tighter onto his brother’s shoulders as he forces a smile onto his face even though their was a blindfold over Scott’s eyes. “Yeah, trust me Charles will help you. He helped me with my mutation, he can help with yours.” He reassures his brother and he curses as he tries to remember the way to Charles office. 

His memories are still blurry. Not sure what memories are real and what are fake. 

“Alex?” The blond stops when he hears his name as he turns to see Hank in his normal form. His old form, what the hell happened to Beast? “Hank? What happened to Beast?” He asks and ignores the ache that forms in his chest as he avoids eye contact with the brunet. He can’t look at him, not anymore. He doesn’t want his heart fooled again and to be played with again. “Oh, I uh figured out how to change back. It’s only temporarily but it helps from scaring the younger kids.” 

“Bullshit.” He snaps before guiding his brother the rest of the way to Charles office. “Who was that?” Scott asks, god why is his younger brother so nosy? “No one important.” He says, hoping his brother hasn’t already figured it out. “Right.” Scott says knowing his older brother was lying but letting it slide. Thankfully his brother knew better than to pressure him into telling the truth. 

“And here we are, now warning you Charles is a telepath and he doesn’t know how to stay out of your head so tell him to keep out of your head and he will listen.” Alex warns before knocking onto the door. The door opens and another student walks out of the office before Charles called them in. “Alex, it’s been such a long time.” Charles says smiling as he wheels over to where they are. 

“Sorry it took me so long to come visit.” He says as he kneels down to accept Charles hug. He could tell the man was displeased with the fact that Alex wasn’t staying but Alex knew he understood. “You are always welcomed here. Your old room is still here when you decide to stay.” He remind the blond and Alex avoids his eyes as he mentally block Charles from going through his thoughts. 

“Now, tell me who this young man is.” He says and Alex gently grabs Scott’s shoulder. “This is my younger brother Scott. He has the same mutation as me but it comes out of his eyes instead.” Alex supplies. “Hi, it’s great to meet you.” Scott says and Charles chuckles as he shakes his head. “Don’t worry, I won’t go into your thoughts. I need your permission to.” He says and Alex smiles. 

“Now how about you take a seat, we have a lot to talk about. Alex, I believe Hank is outside waiting for you.” The man says and Alex grits his jaw as he lets out a breath and give him a nod. “Don’t worry Scott, I’m not going far.” He reminded him when Scott gives him an alarmed look. 

He waited until Scott gave him a nod before moving over to the door. He was not looking forward to the conversation with Hank. The boy he fell in love with, well he supposes he is a man now. Alex knew deep down that he wasn’t going to be able to let anyone close to him like he had let Hank. The worst part of this whole dumb situation is that no matter how hard Alex tries, he can’t stop loving him. 

He is still in love with Hank McCoy. 

Even after all of these years.

Alex supposes he should feel bad for making Hank wait but for some reason it pisses Alex off ever time he sees him in his old form. No scratch that, he does have a reason to be pissed off at Hank McCoy, two reasons actually. 

Hank pushes himself off the wall where he was waiting when the blond comes out of Charles office. Alex sighs before crossing his arms and giving the brunet a look. “Are you staying around?” He asks. “No, just visiting.” Alex responds coldly. Hank nods before looking to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. “Look Alex-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Alex says sounding almost defeated. He was exhausted and he just didn’t have the willpower to have this conversation. He sits down on a chair that was placed by the door to Charles office and Alex had to hide his surprised that there was so many new furniture and new people and he couldn’t help but feel like a stranger in this place that he once called home. 

“You sound tired.” The brunet ended up saying after he sits down beside him. Alex refuses to look at him but he could feel his stare. “I am, had a hard time sleeping last night.” Lying to him how he couldn’t remember the last time he had a good night sleep. The military was a joke, all the soldiers sleep deprived, trying to catch sleep that they desperately needed whenever they could. “I’m sorry.” 

The blond blinks in surprised as he quickly turns to look at Hank at the sudden apology. “For what?” He asks, brows furrowing trying to figure out what the bozo could be apologizing for. “For everything.” 

“Most of it is not your fault. None of us had a very good life.” He says reassuring him that they can’t change the past no matter how much they wanted to. “I should’ve told you back then, but I didn’t want you to leave.” Hank finally confesses and Alex’s eyes closed tightly as he puts his elbows onto his knees and cover his face with his hands. Hank just can’t make it easy can he? “Why didn’t you say anything then?!” He stands up angrily not caring about the few students that have stopped to see what the commotion was about. The blond glares at them and they quickly scramble away. At least Alex knew he still has his murderous glare that can get people to leave him the hell alone. 

“Alex I-” 

“God I waited for you to tell me not to go. Do you think I wanted to go to Vietnam? I didn’t have a reason to stay in the end, yes we were together but you spent all your time in your stupid lab! I said goodbye to everyone and you never even bothered to be there to even say goodbye. Did you have any idea how much that hurt?” 

Hank stares at him speechless. What is he thinking? Alex needs to know but he also doesn’t want to know, god why does Hank send his head spiraling. He can’t even get his thoughts together, he knew he’ll regret coming here with his brother. “You know what? Forget it. What about you go back to your dumb lab and make more of whatever you using to make you like this.” He snaps and he walks away. He knows he promised Scott that he will be nearby but he needs to walk and get his thoughts straight. He needs to blow off some steam and he remembers where the bunker is all too clear. 

Hopefully no one is using it. 

~*~

“Alright and this is the last box.” 

Finally he can go back to his apartment and sleep in bed all day. “Thanks Alex. I’m glad mom and dad called you.” He says and the blond couldn’t stop the fond smile as he pulls him into a hug. 

“Alex who was that guy in the hallway? He seemed to really upset you.” Scott asks and Alex winces. “He’s no one.” He replies as he sits down onto the bed beside him. “Alex, we are in private now. You do know you can tell me anything right?” He prompts and Alex sighs as he takes his hand. “His name is Hank and we used to be together.” He says. “As in boyfriends?” He asks and Alex winces. “Yeah.” He says nervously. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell mom and dad. I don’t care that you’re gay, all that matters to me is that you’re happy.” 

Alex smiles as he squeezes his hand. “Yeah, the relationship didn’t work out. So I left.” He says discreetly, not wanting to tell Scott the truth and being told that he was being overdramatic. “I have a feeling there is more to it. Come on, out with it.” He says nudging him with an elbow. 

_Damn it Scott._

“When I got my draft for Vietnam, it was just me, Sean, Hank, and Charles. Charles spent all of his time in his room being depressed, Sean spent all of his time being high and Hank spent all of his time in his science lab. I had no one to talk to and my boyfriend never came out of his stupid lab. So when I told him three days later he got all mad that I didn’t tell him right away and we had a huge fight and he told me to go. So I went and he didn’t even bother to say goodbye when I left so I never came back.” 

“I sense a but coming though.” He says and Alex clenches his jaw. “But I still love him. That’s the stupid part.” He says bitterly and Scott smiles gently. “Alex, you can’t just stop loving someone. Love works in mysterious ways, you can love someone for years and years without knowing it until you see them again. Just ask yourself one question, can you forgive him?” Scott asks and Alex stares at him. How the hell did his little brother become essentially his big brother? 

“Thanks Scott. You gave me advice that I didn’t know I needed.” He praises before leaving the room. 

He quickly walks to the lab, ignoring the looks that students were giving him. He gets it, he’s new they haven’t seen him before but that wasn’t on his list to worry about. Right now he only needed to get to one person. Feeling relieved and nervous when he sees the doors to the lab he slows down to a stop in front of the door. What if he was teaching a class right now? But what if he wasn’t? 

With a frustrated sigh he opens the door and looks around to find it empty. “Hank?” He calls out, walking further into the lab. The lab got bigger, there was more than three stations to work at. This must be where he holds his science classes. He looks around as he wanders along the tables, looking around. He feels tempted to touch but last time he did that he broke something so he kept his hands at his sides. 

“Alex?” The blond jumps and he fights the urge to flinch violently as he whirls around. “You came back.” He says silently and the blond smiles. “Sorry about freaking out earlier.” He apologized and Hank takes a step forward. “No, don’t apologize. I deserved it for what I did.” He says and Alex nods silently. 

It was so awkward. “Scott just said something that really make sense the more I think about it.” He says. “Look Alex, don’t go. I was thinking about how we ended our relationship and how I never came out when you left. I just want you to know that I regret it. I regret not coming out and seeing you one last time, I regret not saying for you to stay. So, I’m saying it now, don’t go. Stay here with me.” 

Alex stays silent. It was his turn to be shocked speechless. What was he supposed to say? They can’t just pick up where they left, it just wasn’t that simple. As if Hank could read his mind, he rushes forward to take both of his hands into his. “I know it won’t be easy. We can take this nice and slow, I know we need to build up the trust again but I’m willing to try again if you are.” He says quietly and the blond stares down at their intertwine hands. 

“What am I supposed to do? I’m a war vet with PTSD and I can’t teach worth shit.” He says truthfully. “We will figure it out. We can get a therapist to come out and then we can help you catch up.” He reasons. It sounds too good to be true. It sounds like a dream that Alex have been chasing for years and it’s always out of reach. 

“Fine, I’ll stay but there is one thing I want to change.” He says and Hank gives him hopeful eyes. “You get over your insecurities and stop taking these pills. Everyone likes beast and it shows them that they shouldn’t feel ashamed of their mutation.” He says and he brunet sighs before nodding. “Fine, I’ll do it, just for you.” He says and Alex smiles. 

“That’s all I ask for.”


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A: *Groans and flops onto the floor*  
> Person B: Uh…  
> Person A: You’re giving me feelings. AGAIN.  
> Person B: I’m … sorry?  
> Person A: You should be.
> 
> Person A: Raven  
> Person B: Hank McCoy

**Chapter Thirty Nine:**

Hank was a happy man. 

Raven and Erik finally came back, realizing that having a grudge against the humans and trying to start a war was pointless. He suspects that Charles was the main reason why Erik came back and Hank is sure Raven really missed home. Angel wasn’t sure if she should stuck around, she felt horrible that she turned her back on them but they were quick to tell her that she is part of this family. 

He finally finished rebuilding the new and improved Cerebro that is now more enhanced for Charles. He also decided to take a break from making the new serum that will make him back to normal again. Now both Erik and Charles had to go to court to finalize the mansion to become a school which left the original teens to have the place to themselves. 

They each were doing there own thing. Both Angel and Sean were outside practicing their flying and probably racing each other. Angel wasn’t even sure that her wings would be able to heal when Alex used his powers to protect Sean and burned her wings. Alex felt bad and apologized for what he did to her wings but she told him not to worry, he was protecting Sean and it was great that Alex was able to not hit anyone when he was using his plasma as hula hoop rings. 

The blond still made sure to stay out of the way of her and give her space just to make sure she won’t spit acid at him. 

Hank is currently in the library, looking for a certain book to help with his research. Raven was also currently on the couch reading what looks to be a romance book, looking bored out of her mind. “Your spending the day off reading? I’m surprised.” Hank comments, letting out a smile when Raven scoffs. “And you are spending your day off researching and working in the lab, not surprised there.” She retorts and Hank shrugs. “I mean, Alex is probably out jogging seeing what time it is and then I can stop when he gets back.” 

“Right, sure.” She mumbles, distracted from what she was currently reading. 

He knows she doubts his words. Believes that he just lied to her but he finds he didn’t care because in his mind, he is telling the truth. She wasn’t too thrilled when she learned of his and Alex’s relationship. He finds he doesn’t care about her reaction, Hank is happy with him. 

She finally sighs as she let the book drop to her chest. “Do you think we all get our happy ending?” She asks. “I like to think so, love is an emotion that can be very manipulative but it can also feel like the best feeling in the whole world.” He says and she giggles. “When did you become a love expert?” She asks and he shrugs. “I’m not sure.” He replies honestly. He wasn’t sure where that came from. 

“What changed?” She asks. Hank turns to give her a confused expression as he takes a book off the shelf. “What do you mean?” He asks, seeking for clarification. “What changed? I mean you two absolutely hated each other and then suddenly you two love each other?” She says making it sound more like a question than an actual answer. “Cuba happened. After the missile crisis happened, it was just us four and Charles refused to come out of his room. I have no idea what Sean was up to and suddenly Alex and I was hanging out in the lab talking everyday.” Hank says and she nods. 

“Do you think I have the change to find someone?” She asks and he smiles softly. “Yeah, someday someone out there will recognize how special you are.” 

Raven smiles as she sits up. “Thanks Hank.” She whispers and he gives her a nod. He goes to pull the book he was looking for off the shelf when he hears the library door open. “Oh hey Alex, we were just talking about you.” Raven says with a smug smile and the blond stops and glances between them. “Should I be worried or what?” He asks and Hank rolls his eyes and aims a glare at her. “Just good things sweetheart.” He says and Alex slowly nods, eyes narrowing at him in suspicion. 

“Okay. Anyway, are you ready to go?” He asks and Hank nods. “Of course, just let me get my books to my lab and quickly change and we can go on our way.” He says and the blond nods. “Great, I’ll be downstairs waiting.” Alex says, pressing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room. 

“Where are you two going?” She asks curiously, noticing the nice outfit on Alex and the conversation that she just sat in on listening since Hank completely forgot about her in the room when Alex came in. “Hmm? Oh, I’m taking Alex to Broadway. I got tickets to a play going on. Alex never been to one and I wanted to show him his first experience.” He says. 

Raven stares speechless for a few seconds before she groans loudly. Startled he fumbles with his books and somehow got a tight grip back onto them without dropping one onto the floor. “Uh…” He somehow says with confusion and she groans again. “You’re giving me feelings, again.” She whines and he blinks before reaching up and adjusting his glasses. “I’m sorry?” He apologized, making it sound more like a question than an actual apology. She grunts before turning to glare at him. “You should be.” 

“Uh anyway, I gotta get going. Sorry.” He says before heading to the door. “Have fun! And Hank?” She says, causing the brunet to turn around. “Yeah?” He prompts, letting her know he was listening. “You’re a great boyfriend.” She compliments that causes him to smile before leaving the room. 

He likes to think he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to send a prompt or a drabble. 
> 
> No hate comments please.


End file.
